Naruto Sang Musafir Cinta (Hiatus Selamanya)
by Virgin Hunter
Summary: Namaku adalah Naruto. Cita – citaku yaitu berburu keperawanan cewek hahahah. Gw juga kalo di sekolah suka bolos. Emangnya sekolah buat apa cok gak guna banget lo tau gak !. Cari cewek aja malah enak. Ketemu langsung lu pacari dan tiduri. Gw juga ingetin satu hal : Anak di bawah umur jangan baca, ini demi kebaikanmu, Nak!. (Warning : Banyak maksiatnya, NarutoPlayboy, Berandalan).
1. chapter 1

- **Fanfic ini khusus orang dewasa dan berpengalaman, karena alur ceritanya yang keras, bagi lo lo semua yang masih anak mami atau anak di bawah umur di harap minggir aja dari fanfic ini, gak usah baca !-**

 **-Ngenthod enak cok :v-**

-Naruto sang musyafir cinta-

- **Di buat Oleh** (Virgin Hunter)-

 **-Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is bukan punya gw anjing-

 **-Rating** : M (Adegan sex pasti ada njink)-

 **-Pairing** : Naruto x Harem (Pairnya entar pilihin aja)-

 **-Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x comedy x romance x slice of life-

 **-Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,ETC-

 **Summary** : Namaku adalah Naruto. Cita – citaku yaitu berburu vagina perawan hahahah. Gw juga kalo di sekolah suka bolos. Emangnya sekolah buat apa njink gak guna banget lo tau gak !. Cari cewek aja malah enak. Ketemu langsung lu pacari dan tiduri. Gw juga ingetin satu hal : Anak di bawah umur jangan baca, ini demi kebaikanmu, Nak!. (Warning : Banyak maksiatnya, NarutoPlayboy, Harem, Berandalan).

 **Chapter 1** : Sekolah baru dan pacar baru !

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

Di dalam kamarnya, terlihat tokoh utama kita, si Naruto tengah berganti baju. Naruto sedang memilih – milih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan ke sekolah.

'Rapi dan tampan seperti biasa...,'

Naruto terlihat tampan dengan balutan jaket berlambang "Virgin Hunter" di punggungnya, celana jeans pensil hitam, dan jangan lupain kalung berbentuk waru di lehernya (seragam bebas sendiri yang penting berani tampil gaya cok).

"Ohya..., sisir dulu lah biar rapi rambut gw...,"

Naruto menyisir rambutnya ke arah belakang, yah seperti biasa undercut style lah.

"Hohoho..., saatnya berangkat,"

Naruto segera turun ke lantai bawah dan menyapa ibu dan bapaknya di sana.

"Pagi, pak...,bu..., aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu,"

" Oke..., jangan lupa pulang awal,"

"Ya..., bu,"

Naruto kemudian pergi menuju garasi rumahnya dan mengambil sebuah kunci motornya yaitu KawanSakti Ninja H2R berwarna putih. Setelah itu, Naruto menaiki motornya, tidak lupa mengenakan sepatu sneaker berwarna putih dan helm miliknya terlebih dahulu.

"Oke..., saatnya berangkat...,"

 ** _Crrtttt, Brumm-Brumm-Brummm_**

Naruto telah menyalakan motornya, kemudian Naruto mengambil gigi satu dan motornya segera berjalan meninggalkan garasi rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto melaju sangat kencang dengan kecepatan di atas 100 Km/Jamnya. Banyak orang yang melintas di salip oleh Naruto, seakan – akan Naruto berkendara seperti tengah balapan di ajang balap motogp.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Perjalanannya gak ampe 5 menit. Wuih gila bener Naruto nyetir motornya.

"Jadi seperti ini, ya sekolah gw,"

Naruto menatap – natap lingkungan sekolah sembari melajukan motornya perlahan – lahan menuju ke parkiran.

Selama melajukan motornya menuju parkiran, Naruto mendengar banyak suara sorakan yang kebanyakan dari murid perempuan.

"Kyaaaa..., lihatlah dia, sangat keren dan gagah," (Cewek penyuka lelaki tampan dan biasanya agresif).

"Kyaaaa..., Motornya keren," (Cewek matre).

"Hah..., biasa aja kali," (Cewek kalem).

Diam – diam, Naruto yang mendengar itu semua menyeringai, sepertinya Naruto mendapatkan banyak target bagus hari ini.

'Heheheh..., sepertnya hari ini cewek – cewek udah pada ngincer gw,'

'Hahaha..., mantaplah, koleksi gw tambah banyak,'

Sementara itu, terlihat seorang cewek cantik, seksi, berkulit putih mulus (Pokoknya mantap buat di jadiin waifu lu, tapi author bukan seorang wibu inget itu) tengah berjalanan dari lobby sekolah menuju ke tempat parkir dimana Naruto berada saat ini.

"Hei..., ada apa kalian ribut – ribut begini,"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata seorang gadis cantik dan seksi tengah berbicara kepada seluruh murid. Naruto tertegun melihatnya, sepertinya Naruto sedang ngalamun tentang hal yang tidak – tidak soal cewek itu.

"Ah..., maaf ketua, kami tadi sedang melihat murid yang berada di sana,"

Ucap salah satu murid cewek sembari menunjuk Naruto.

"Hm..., jadi begitu, baiklah, lebih baik kalian bubar sekarang dan kembali ke kelas masing – masih,"

"Baiklah.., ketua,"

Para murid cewek mulai bubar dan pergi menuju kelasnya masing – masing, Kemudian cewek yang tadi di sebut ketua mulai menghampiri Naruto.

"Oh..., jadi kau murid baru itu ya,"

Suara tersebut mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Eh..., iya.., aku murid baru itu,"

Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum. Sebenarnya senyum tersebut mengandung artian lain di dalamnya.

'Hehehe..., sebaiknya aku berbuat ramah kepadanya,'

'Setelah dia percaya padaku, akan kubuat dia menjadi kekasihku, wuhahahah,'

"Hm..., sebaiknya anda segera mengikutiku errr..."

"Namikaze Naruto..,"

"Namikaze, aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu jalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, ohya..., juga perkenalkan namaku adalah Gabriel, salam kenal, Namikaze,"

Ucap Gabriel sembari menjabat tangan Naruto dan tersenyum Manis. Hal itu membuat Naruto yang melihatnya ingin segera membuat Gabriel menjadi kekasihnya.

"Iya.., salam kenal juga,"

'hoho..., jadi namanya Gabriel ya.., sip dah,'

Gabriel dan Naruto kemudian pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Selama perjalanan, banyak pasang mata melihat mereka berdua.

"Em..., Namikaze, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu?,"

"Ah.., memangnya apa itu?,"

"Begini..., dimana seragammu itu, kenapa kau tidak memakainya?,"

"Ah..., soal itu ya, Ano ak-aku sebenarnya lupa memakainya, hehehe,"

'kalem..., gw harus berkata baik kepadanya,'

"Ah.., jadi seperti itu ya, kalau begitu, karena ini merupakan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, aku akan memaafkanmu, lain kali jangan lupa,"

"haha.., iya, maafkan aku,"

"baiklah kalau begitu...,nah, sepertinya kita telah sampai,"

Di hadapan mereka berdua saat ini terlihat jelas kantor yang bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah.

"kalau begitu.., aku mohon undur diri dulu, Namikaze, aku masih mempunyai banyak urusan,"

"Iya..., ohya, terima kasih juga telah mengantarku sampai disini,"

"sama – sama,"

Kemudian Gabriel pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Setelah itu, sekarang adalah waktu bagi Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

 ** _Tok – Tok_**

"Masuk...,"

Naruto membuka pintu kepala sekolah.

"Halo kepala sekolah.., perkenalkan saya Namikaze Naruto.., murid pindahan dari SMK balito jaya,"

"Ah..., jadi kau murid baru itu, ya..., nah ini kelasmu dan bawa surat ini ke guru yang ada disana,"

Ucap kepala sekolah sembari memberi sebuah kertas dan surat kepada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu..., permisi,"

Naruto keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan pergi menuju kelasnya yaitu XI D. Setelah sampai Naruto mengedor – ngedor pintu kelas dan di jawab dengan guru yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Eh..., siapa kamu,"

"Ah..., perkenalkan aku Namikaze..., murid baru di sekolah ini,"

Ucap Naruto sembari memberikan suratnya kepada guru itu.

"Hm..., jadi kamu murid baru itunya..., baiklah silahkan masuk,"

Setelah Naruto memasukki kelas. Terdengar banyak suara teriakan yang mayoritas perempuan dari dalam kelas tersebut.

"Diam anak-anak.., kali ini kita kedatangan teman baru..., Namikaze, perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Baiklah..., perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto, hobby rahasia, alamat di jln. xxxxx, no hp xxxxxxx, kesukaan..., sepertinya wanita yang cantik dan ramah, untuk yang lainnya sepertinya menyusul,"

Naruto berbicara sembari melihat ke arah sudut kelas ini, rupanya ada sosok Gabriel yang duduk di sana (mantap cok Naruto satu kelas ama Gabriel).

"Nah terima-kasih atas perkenalannya.., sekarang kau boleh duduk Naruto,"

Naruto kemudian memilih duduk persis di samping Gabriel, yah walau ia tadi juga sedikit memaksa murid cewek yang berada di samping Gabriel untuk pindah.

"Sepertinya kita satu kelas, Gabriel,"

Ucap Naruto sembari menujukkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Gabriel.

"Haha.., iya, Naruto,"

Balas Gabriel juga tersenyum.

And cutt~

Oke Cok, chapter pertama selesai. Hahaha gimana ?, pairnya si Gabriel. Menurut lu dia pantes gak jadi pair si Naruto?. Ohya cok, ini fanfic baru gw buat pertama kali jadi maklumi penulisan yang mantap dan ngajak berkelahi ini. Nah, tentang ceritanya, entar si Naruto bakalan jadi berandalan dan nyari cewek di sekolahnya. Kekasihnya pasti ada banyak, mungkin 100 ampe kali. Ya udah cukup segini aja Cok.

Jangan lupa buat review,follow,favnya ANJINGGGG...

Kalo lu pada gak review, berarti lu semua itu pemalu dan penakut karena tidak berani berpendapat.

Oke cukup sekian dari aku Njink.

-Virgin Hunter-

-LOG OUT-


	2. Chapter 2

- **Fanfic ini khusus orang dewasa dan berpengalaman, karena alur ceritanya yang keras, bagi lo lo semua yang masih anak mami atau anak di bawah di harap minggir aja dari fanfic ini, gak usah baca !-**

 **-Ngenthod enak cok :v-**

Naruto sang musyafir cinta

- **Di buat Oleh** (Virgin Hunter)-

 **-Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is bukan punya gw anjing-

 **-Rating** : M (Adegan sex pasti ada njink)-

 **-Pairing** : Naruto x Harem (Pairnya entar pilihin aja)-

 **-Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x comedy x romance x slice of life-

 **-Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,ETC-

 **Summary** : Namaku adalah Naruto. Cita – citaku yaitu berburu vagina perawan hahahah. Gw juga kalo di sekolah suka bolos. Emangnya sekolah buat apa njink gak guna banget lo tau gak !. Cari cewek aja malah enak. Ketemu langsung lu pacari dan tiduri. Gw juga ingetin satu hal : Anak di bawah umur jangan baca, ini demi kebaikanmu, Nak!. (Warning : Banyak maksiatnya, NarutoPlayboy, Harem, Berandalan).

 **Chapter 1** : Sekolah baru dan pacar baru part 2

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 ** _Teng Tong Teng Tong_**

Bel pulang sekolah telah bunyi, sekarang saatnya bagi siswa – siswi kuoh academy untuk pulang ke rumah masing – masing.

"Huah..., saatnya pulang cok,"

Ucap Naruto sembari menguap panjang.

'Hehehe..., tetapi sebelum itu.., ini saatnya gw ajak si Gabriel pulang bareng, cok...,'

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Gabriel yang berada persis di sampingnya.

"Gabriel..., mau pulang bareng gak, mumpung aku sepi nih,"

"Ah..., kebetulan banget nih..., Ayah aku lagi sakit..., jadi Ayah aku gak bisa jemput, huhu...,"

'Cok..., keberuntungan ada di pihak gw..., sekarang merupakan momen yang tepat untuk mendekati dirinya..., hahahaha..,"

"Wah..., kasian banget kamu Gab.., gws, ya..,"

"Iya.., makasih loh Naruto,"

"Ya.., sama – sama,"

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju ke parkiran sekolahnya. Tetapi, selama perjalanan, banyak laki – laki menatap iri kepada Naruto.

'Sialan...,murid baru itu, udah berani – berani ngedeketin, Gabriel.., awas aja entar.., lo liat aja,'(Nih, orang minta mati kali...cok, berani banget dia, belum tahu siapa itu Naruto kayaknya lu njink).

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Gabriel telah sampai di parkiran. Saatnya bagi Naruto untuk mengantar pulang si Gabriel.

 ** _Crrtttt, Brumm-Brumm-Brummm_**

Naruto telah menyalakan motornya. Naruto kemudian menyuruh Gabriel naik ke jok belakang.

"Naiklah.., Gabriel,"

"Oke..,"

"Jangan lupa pegangan yang kenceng...,"

"Ah.., iya...,"

 ** _Ctekkk_**

Naruto mengambil gigi satu dan motornya segera melaju meninggalkan parkiran sekolah. Sesampainya mereka berdua di gerbang sekolah, Naruto dan Gabriel kaget melihat begitu banyak pasang mata yang berteriak kepada mereka.

"Kyaaaa..., lihatlah mereka..., serasi banget," (Cewek penggosip)

"Kyaaa..., Ini waktunya untuk mengabadikan mereka," (Paparazzi)

"Hah..., Biasa aja kali..," (Cewek kalem biasanya menarik dan misterius)

Suara mereka membuat Gabriel yang berada di jok belakang malu berat. Naruto yang melihat itu semua hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Errr..., hahaha..., maafnya Gabriel..., aku gak tau kalo mereka ngefans ama kamu..,"

'Ugh.., bajingan.., gegara mereka usaha gw buat ngedeketin Gabriel bakalan susah..,'

"Hm..., gak papa kok Naruto.., emang mereka suka kayak gitu,"

"Oke.., kalau gitu.., tetap semangat Gab.., jangan terlalu mikirin mereka..., ya..,"

"Iya..,"

Ucap Gabriel tersenyum.

'Ternyata Naruto itu.., orangnya baik juga...,hihihi,' (Mulai cok, akal bulus Naruto udah terkena pada si Gabriel)

"Nah.., sekarang aku mau tanya...,rumah kamu dimana Gab?,"

"Ah..., rumahku di jalan akashima, no 37, bukit osaka," (aku karang cok, aku gak tau daerah jepang)

"Oh.., jalan akashima.., ya..,"

"Eh..., kamu tau jalan itu..ya?,"

"Iya..., dulu aku punya temen di sana..., biasanya suka mampir sih..,"

"Oh.., gitu, ya..,"

"Ohya..., ngomong – ngomong ayah kamu sakit apa?,"

"Ayahku.., sepertinya mengidap penyakit stroke ringan, tapi sekarang udah gak papa juga..,"

"Hm.., gitu, kapan – kapan aku boleh mampir gak buat jenguk ayah kamu?,"

"Ah..., boleh kok..,ayah aku ada di rumah sakit takashima, emangnya kamu bener – bener mau jenguk ayah aku?,"

"Iya..., sebagai temen yang baik, aku harus menjenguk ayah kamu, Gab...,"

Gabriel yang mendengar itu merasa terharu dan senang, rupanya masih ada laki – laki yang baik hati di dunia ini, padahal sih itu Cuma akal bangsatnya si Naruto aja.

"Huhuhu..., aku gak nyangka kamu bakal berbuat sampai seperti itu, Naruto..,"

"Hahaha..., iya.., karena teman harus saling berbaikan dan menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang indah,"

'Hehehe..., persahabatan apanya njink, gw cuma lakuin ini supaya orang tua lu percaya sama gw, hahaha...,'

Gabriel tersenyum tulus dan merasa bahagia mendengarnya.

"Uhm..., aku gak menyangka ternyata kamu orangnya baik dan dermawan,"

"Hahaha..., gak kok..., aku cuma merasa ingin menghibur teman aja,"

"Hm..., beneran kok soal itu..., aku merasa kamu itu seperti malaikat penolong buatku,"

'Malaikat penolong ya..., hahaha.., mantap cok.., kayaknya si Gabriel udah percaya ama gw,'

"Hahaha.., aku jadi malu dengernya,"

Naruto kemudian melajukan motornya pergi ke rumah Gabriel. Naruto melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, Ternyata Naruto ingin berlama-lama menikmati momen berdua bersama Gabriel. Wanjink Naruto licik juga.

Tiba – tiba Naruto menghentikan motornya secara mendadak, hal itu membuat Gabriel yang berada di belakangnya terdorong ke depan dan menempelkan kedua bukit kembarnya ke punggung Naruto. (Trik bagus ini buat lu kalo sama pacar, usahain lu cari motor yang kursi belakangnya agak tinggi biar mantap).

"Awww..., pelan-pelan lah, Naruto...,"

"Ah..., sorry Gab..., di depan tadi ada anak kecil yang nyebrang tiba – tiba.., jadi mau gak mau.., aku harus berhenti,"

"Oh..., oke deh aku maafin...,"

"Sekali lagi, sorry ya Gab...,"

'hehehe..., mantap njink, rasanya lembut dan kenyal banget..., pasti itunya gede nih.., cocok dah buat di jadiin kekasihku.., hahaha,'

Naruto kembali melajukan motornya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto telah sampai di rumah Gabriel. Jika di lihat – lihat, rumah Gabriel sangat besar seperti sebuah istana dan ada sebuah taman di dalamnya.

"Wow..., jadi ini rumahmu, Gabriel.., sangat indah dan besar sekali,"

"Hehehe..., iya..,"

Ucap Gabriel tersenyum kikuk.

"Wah..., ternyata kamu itu orang kaya yah.., aku gak nyangka sama sekali,"

'Hehehe..., udah cantik,seksi,hot, kaya lagi.., berapa beruntungnya diriku ini jika memiliki Gabriel nantinya njing, hahaha,'

"Em..., Naruto mau mampir dulu gak ke rumah aku,"

"Oh..., boleh kok..., asal gak ngerepotin aja sih, hehehe...,"

"Gak ngerepotin kok.., masuk aja.., ikuti aku..,"

Naruto turun dari motornya dan pergi berjalan mengikuti Gabriel memasukki rumahnya. Di dalam, mereka di sambut baik oleh para pelayan yang berada di sana.

"Ah..., anda telah pulang.., nona Gabriel,"

Ucap salah satu pelayan sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Hahaha.., iya paman, aku juga membawa salah satu temanku di sekolah..,"

"Hm..., tidak biasanya anda mengajak teman anda kesini.., nona Gabriel,"

"Soal itu.., Naruto lah yang telah mengantarku sampai rumah, jadi sambut dia dengan baik, ya.., paman..,"

"iya..., saya akan lakukan seperti perintah anda.., nona Gabriel,"

Kemudian pelayan itu menghampiri Naruto yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Gabriel.

"Baiklah..., sebaiknya anda mengikuti saya.., tuan,"

"Hm..., baiklah,"

Naruto berjalan mengikuti pelayan yang berada di hadapannya. Pelayan itu segera membukakan pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke dalamnya.

"Baiklah..., silahkan masuk..., tuan Naruto,"

"Iya..,"

Naruto perlahan – laham memasukki rumah Gabriel, hal yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah sebuah ruang tamu yang bergaya classic ala eropa abad pertengahan (Gaya numero uno njink :V).

"Oh..., jadi itu temanmu..., ya.., Sayang..., rupanya dia sangat tampan dan keren..,"

"Ah..., ibu.., jangan berucap seperti itu di hadapan.., Naruto.., aku jadi malu dengernya..,"

Ucap Gabriel dengan muka yang bersemu merah akibat perkataan ibunya.

"Hahaha..., sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu imut begitu.., Sayang..,"

Sementara itu, Naruto tertegun dan mulai berfantasi liar memikirkan wajah Gabriel yang sangat imut dan seksi di saat bersamaan. (Naruto suka nafsuan anjing)

'Gila njink.., wajahnya seksi dan imut banget..., gw udah makin gak sabar aja buat jadiin dia sebagai kekasih, gw..., hahaha...,'

"Ohya..., perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto.., teman sekolahnya Gabriel.., Tante,"

Ucap Naruto sembari bersalaman kepada Ibunya Gabriel. (cocote..., akal liciknya Naruto buat ngedeketin Ibunya Gabriel..,asu..,)

"Hm..., jadi Naruto..., ya.., silahkan duduk.., anggap saja rumah sendiri,"

"Iya..., tante,"

And cutt~

Oke Cok, chapter dua selesai njink. Hahaha gimana ?, Chapter ini merupakan chapter awal mula dimana Naruto bakal melancarkan akal bangsatnya buat deketin Gabriel. Pokoknya Naruto bakal lihai dan ngerayu terus si Gabriel buat jadi kekasihnya hahaha. Buat lu pada yang nunggu lemon. Sabar aja cok, tunggu beberapa chap depan, jangan coli dulu sebelum gw buat lemon. Ohya tentang yang nyaranin pair, karakter itu siapa aja cok, gw gak tau.., maklum gw buka wibu. Terakhir buat yang komen ngajak berantem :v. Gw tunggu di lapangan, buktikan kalo dirimu laki anjing :v. (Padahal canda doang su jangan di anggap serius kalo sama gw). Satu lagi, gw kalo nulis emang bahasanya anjing gini, karena gw menggunakan bahasa keseharian anak muda :v dan gw pingin lu pada ngomong itu langsung ceplas ceplos, jadi enak kalo gini. Anggap aja gw kayak temen kalian di Sma atau Smk :v. Oke cukup sekian dari gw.

Jangan lupa buat review,follow,favnya ANJINGGGG...

Kalo lu pada gak review, berarti lu semua itu pemalu dan penakut karena tidak berani berpendapat.

Oke cukup sekian dari aku Njink.

-Virgin Hunter-

-LOG OUT-


	3. Chapter 3

- **Fanfic ini khusus orang dewasa dan berpengalaman, karena alur ceritanya yang keras, bagi lo lo semua yang masih anak mami atau anak di bawah di harap minggir aja dari fanfic ini, gak usah baca !-**

 **-Ngenthod enak cok :v-**

Naruto sang musyafir cinta

- **Di buat Oleh** (Virgin Hunter)-

 **-Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is bukan punya gw anjing-

 **-Rating** : M (Adegan sex pasti ada njink)-

 **-Pairing** : Naruto x Harem (Pairnya entar pilihin aja)-

 **-Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x comedy x romance x slice of life-

 **-Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,ETC-

 **Summary** : Namaku adalah Naruto. Cita – citaku yaitu berburu vagina perawan hahahah. Gw juga kalo di sekolah suka bolos. Emangnya sekolah buat apa njink gak guna banget lo tau gak !. Cari cewek aja malah enak. Ketemu langsung lu pacari dan tiduri. Gw juga ingetin satu hal : Anak di bawah umur jangan baca, ini demi kebaikanmu, Nak!. (Warning : Banyak maksiatnya, NarutoPlayboy, Harem, Berandalan).

 **Chapter 1** : Sekolah dan pacar baru part 3 ( ** _Special Chapter 1_** )

.

.

.

.

2 minggu berlalu semenjak Naruto bersekolah di kuoh academy. Banyak teman yang di dapat oleh Naruto setelah bersekolah di kuoh academy. Naruto sudah dianggap seperti saudara sendiri bagi kawan – kawannya, karena pribadinya yang membuat kelas ramai dan pembawaannya yang mudah bergaul.

"Nar.., entar malam jadi futsal gak bareng kawan - kawan?,"

Tanya issei sembari menghampiri Naruto.

"Wah..., kalau soal itu kayaknya gak bisa.., entar malam gw ada urusan bareng si Gabriel nih..,"

"Elah..., ya udah kalo gitu..., semangat Nar.., jangan lupa pajak kalo udah jadian..., oke..,"

"Alah.., gampang dah..., doain aja gw berhasil..,"

"Oke.., gw dukung Nar...,"

"Wah.., sip dah.., lu emang kawan gw yang paling baik..,"

"Hahaha.., gw sama anak – anak udah anggap lu kayak saudara sendiri.., jadi apapun bakal gw bantu dan dukung.., Nar,"

"Waduh..., sip banget.., kalo gitu makasih banget dah...,"

"Sip..., kalau gitu gw pulang dulu..., dan jangan lupa cepet – cepet lah jadian ama Gabriel.., entar gw tunggu pajaknya..,"

"Oke.., oke..,"

Issei kemudian keluar dari kelas dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

"Oke.., saatnya menghampiri Gabriel..,"

Naruto berjalan menuju ke bangku si Gabriel berada.

"Gab.., entar malem jadi kan kita pergi bareng..,"

"Jadi kok..., kan udah di ijinin ama ibu aku..,"

"Hahaha..., oke..., Gab..., pulang bareng yuk,"

"Ah..., kalo soal itu.., maaf ya Naruto..., aku udah janji sama si Vali buat pulang bareng nih..,"

"Yah..., kamu kok gitu sih..., padahal sebelum pulang kamu mau aku ajak ke restoran favoritku dulu...,"

Ucap Naruto sembari memasang raut wajah kecewa.

'Hehehe.., semoga aja si Gabriel berubah pikiran...,'

"Em..., maafin aku ya..., aku gak bisa nolak janji.., jadi sekali lagi maafin aku.., Naruto..,"

"Yah..., ya udah deh..., hati – hati ya dijalan...,"

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Naruto pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Gabriel. Sungguh raut wajah kesal kini di perlihatkan oleh Naruto, seakan – akan Naruto bisa menghajar siapa saja yang berurusan dengannya.

'Anjing..., Bajingan..., apaan – apaan si Vali itu..., kayaknya dia mau berurusan ama gw...,'

'Oke..., liat aja lu..., Vali Bangsat...,'

Naruto berjalan tergesa – gesa menuju parkiran. Hatinya saat ini tengah gula – gulandah. Tetapi, tepat di belakang Naruto, terlihat Gabriel sedang mengejarnya.

"Tunggu..., Naruto..,"

Naruto berbalik arah ke belakang ketika mendengar teriak dari Gabriel.

"Eh..., ada apa, Gabriel?,"

"Em..., kamu marah ya sama aku?,"

"Ah..., enggak kok, aku cuma pingin cepet – cepet pulang aja..,"

'Hah..., kalem – kalem...,entar Gabriel malah menjauh dari gw kalo marah,'

"Oh.., jadi gitu ya..., kalo gitu jangan marah sama aku.., ya.., Naruto,"

"Iya.., kok, tenang aja.., aku gak bakal marah sama kamu, gab..,"

"Oke..., kalo gitu, aku pulang dulu.., ya.., Naruto..,"

"Iya.., hati – hati di jalan ya.., jangan lupa juga nanti malem..,"

"Iya...,"

Gabriel kemudian pergi menjauh dari Naruto dan menuju ke depan pintu gerbang dimana Vali tengah menunggunya.

"Vali..., Bangsat...,"

Teriak Naruto kesal di tempat parkir sekolahnya.

'Bajingan..., tunggu aja lu Vali..., berani – beraninya lu main – main sama gw.., lihat aja nantinya..,'

Setelah itu, Naruto mengambil motornya si KawanSakti H2R berwarna putih dan pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

 **-Time Skip Cok-**

Malam harinya, terlihat Naruto saat ini tengah menelpon Gabriel di depan rumahnya persis.

"Gab..., aku udah sampe rumahmu.., nih..,"

"Oh.., tunggu sebentar, aku keluar dulu..,"

"Oke..., aku tunggu..,"

Naruto kemudian mematikan teleponnya dan menunggu Gabriel keluar dari dalam rumah. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Terlihat Gabriel telah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Ah..., maaf ya.., Naruto.., jadi nunggu lama gara – gara aku..,"

"Eh..., enggak kok..., aku cuma nunggu sebentar aja..., Ohya..., btw kamu cantik banget malam ini..., Gab..,"

Ucap Naruto sembari melihat penampilan Gabriel dari bawah hingga atas, Gabriel terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan kaos berwarna putih lengan pendek yang memperlihatkan tangannya yang putih mulus dan sebuah rompi abu – abu sebagai penutupnya, rok renda hitam pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, sepatu skate putih polos, dan jangan lupakan sebuah kalung berbentuk bulan dan sebuah pita putih sebagai aksesorisnya.

"Em..., jangan muji aku dong..., aku malu nih dengernya..,"

Ucap Gabriel dengan raut wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Hahaha..., tetapi kamu emang cantik kok, Gab..., aku gak bohong..,"

"Hah.., ya udah deh.., terserah kamu...,"

"Yah..., kok kamu ngambek gitu sih..,"

"Hmp..., itu semua gara – gara kamu,"

"Hehehe..., ya udah deh.., aku minta maaf.., Gab..,"

"Huh.., oke aku maafin..,"

"Yee.., makasih Gab.., tapi penampilan kamu yang aku bilang tadi serius loh..., aku gak bohong.., emangnya kamu gak mau aku bilang cantik.., ya?,"

"Eh..., gak gitu kok..., cuma tadi aku malu jadinya aku ngambek aja deh...,"

"Yah..., kamu ternyata gitu.., ya..,"

"Hehehe..., terserah aku dong..,"

"Hah..., ya udah deh..., jadi berangkat gak?,"

"Ya..., jadi dong...,"

Gabriel kemudian naik ke jok belakang motor Naruto. Setelah itu, segera saja Naruto menyalakan motornya dan pergi dari rumah Gabriel menuju ke tempat di adakannya konser band "Stand here alone". (Band kesukaan author nih kayaknya njink :v)

"Eh.., Naruto.., tempat band itu dimananya?.., apa masih jauh?..,"

Tanya Gabriel di tengah perjalanan.

"Oh..., deket kok kalau dari rumah kamu..., gak sampe 10 menit kayaknya..,"

"Ya.., udah deh kalo gitu...,"

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Gabriel telah sampai di tempat konsernya band favorite Naruto, yaitu "Stand here alone". Segera saja, Naruto memarkirkan motornya dan pergi menuju ke tempat pengantrian tiket bersama Gabriel.

"Antriannya panjang banget..,"

Ucap Gabriel kepada Naruto setelah melihat antrian panjang di hadapanya.

"Ah..., soal itu.., gak usah di pikirin, kamu ikutin aku aja..,"

Naruto dan Gabriel pergi menuju ke antrian Vip yang berada tepat di sebelah antrian mereka tadi. Setelah tiba, Naruto menunjukkan sebuah kartu kepada penjaga di hadapanya. Penjaga tersebut langsung saja membuka pintu masuk kepada mereka berdua setelah tau apa itu kartu yang di pegang Naruto.

"Eh..., kenapa penjaga itu langsung membukakan pintu masuk setelah melihat kartumu itu, Naruto..., memangnya apa isinya?,"

"Ah..., kartu ini merupakan kartu khusus untuk para penyelenggara konser malam ini, hehehe.., aku mendapatkannya dari salah satu temanku..,"

"Oh.., jadi begitu..,"

"Ya.., udah, kalo gitu kita ke tengah, yuk...,"

Naruto dan Gabriel segera saja pergi menuju ke area tengah dimana para pengunjung telah ramai berdatangan untuk menonton. Kemudian, terdengar suara si MC dari atas panggung berbicara kepada para pengunjung sekalian.

"Wah..., terima kasih kepada para pengunjung sekalian, karena telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk pergi menuju ke konser "Stand here alone" malam ini,"

"Tetapi sebelum kita mulai, saya ingin mendengar suara dari para fansnya "Stand here alone,"

"Bagi penggemar "Stand here alone" mana suaranya,"

"Wooooooo...,"

Teriak seluruh pengunjung yang berada di sana.

"Hehehe..., bagus – bagus..., oke langsung saja, kita panggil band "Stand here alone,"

Kemudian, keluarlah masing – masing anggota personil band "Stand here alone".

"Oke..., pertama – tama saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat para pengunjung yang telah hadir disini,"

"Nah.., kali ini kami akan menghibur kalian semua dengan sebuah lagu dari kami yang berjudul "Mantan","

"Nah..., lagu ini cocok buat kalian yang masih pada galau karena di tinggal mantan.., hahaha..,"

"Oke.., gak usah berlama – lama.., langsung aja.., Musiiikkkkk...,"

( ** _Stand Here Alone – Mantan_** )

Hatiku mendadak luka

saat kau berjalan dengannya

berdua begitu mesra

bagai sepasang pengantin muda

seolah kau menunjukan inilah aku jagoannya

tinggalah aku seorang

sampai kini ku masih lajang

lantas kau bertanya padaku

menanyakan keadaanku

ku berpura-pura tegar dan

tersenyum padamu

jawabku baik-baik saja

ku ucapkan selamat bahagia

tapi satu hal yang tidak kau tau

sampai dirumah aku menangis

meratapi pedih nasib yang ku alami

sungguh teganya kamu padaku

baru putus seminggu

dapat pacar baru

"Asik kan.., Gab..., lagunya,"

Ucap Naruto kepada Gabriel yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hahaha...,iya nih, Naruto.., asik banget,"

sebulan setelah itu

tak sengaja bertemu kamu

ku senang karena ku kira

kau sudah putus dengan pacarmu

tapi ini lebih parah

kau malah menggandeng yang baru

ternyata umur pacarmu

sama dengan umur kakek ku

kau bertanya lagi padaku

apa diriku sudah laku

ku berpura-pura tegar dan

tersenyum padamu

jawabku baik-baik saja

ku ucapkan selamat bahagia

tapi satu hal yang tidak kau tau

Kemudian, Sang vokalis menunjuk micnya kepada para penonton

"1...,2...,3...,"

sampai dirumah aku menangis

meratapi pedih nasib yang ku alami

sungguh teganya kamu padaku

baru putus seminggu

dapat pacar baru

Lalalalala lalalalala lalalalalala yeyeye

sampai dirumah aku menangis

meratapi pedih nasib yang ku alami

sungguh teganya kamu padaku

baru putus seminggu

dapat pacar baru

sekali lagi bertemu kamu

kulihat perutmu bulat seperti batu sungguh kecewa karena dia

dihukum karma karena tingkah lakunya

And cutt~

Oke Cok, chapter 3 selesai njink. Hahaha gimana ?, Chapter ini merupakan chapter spesial buat kalian semua njink :v. Jadi 1 chap ke depan bakalan special chap lagi cok. Nantinya hubungan si Naruto ama Gabriel akan naik sedikit demi sedikit. Ohya tentang gaya penulisan emang author sengaja buatnya kayak kata – kata sinetron gini, kan kalo sinetron itu adaptasi dari kenyataan bukan dan tulisannya ada lucu. Yah jadi gw pakek aja lah cok. Di chapter ini juga agak gw kurangi perkataan kasar gw biar lu pada seneng :v. Tapi kalo buat ilangin seluruhnya kayaknya gak bisa karena kata – kata kasar itu buat element dasar cerita ini cok :v. Dan juga buat yang nunggu lemon udah gw jelasin di chap kemarin njink :v. Jadi jangan coli dulu sebelum cerita gw jadi. Kalo saran buat uptade kilat, ini bakalan gw lakuin walau entar wordnya Cuma berkisar 1k – 3k aja yak su. Emang gw sengajain buat wordnya segitu, kan fic ini cuma buat hiburan ringan sematalah anjing jadi jangan di anggap serius amat cok. Satu lagi, buat yang minta NTR sama Milf tunggu aja cok. **_Ohya, yang ngajak ketemuan bisa cok, Aq Anak Semarang Su, entar bisa ngopi bareng atau ngucingan bareng asu :V. Jadi buat kowe kowe kabeh, iso ketemuan ng semarang tak enteni neng simpang lima aku gowo klambi moza :v_**. Dan terakhir ini gw tujukan kepada si reader namanya **Luki yeah** dan **Guest**.

 ** _Buat elu yang gak suka ama fic gw, ya udah gak usah baca aja gampangannya. Kenapa harus di buat ribet. Kalo di lihat – lihat elo itu orangnya keras kepala dan susah dibilangin njing. Gw males aja hadepin orang yang kayak elu gini. Jadi gw mau bilang "GAK SUKA YA GAK USAH BACA DAN REVIEW MINGGAT AJA SONO" biar reader yang mau aja yang baca ni fic. Ohya satu hal lagi, GW MIRIS LIAT REVIEW LO ITU YANG NGATAIN READER YANG BACA SELAIN LO GAK GUNA SEMUA. Bukankah itu bangsat banget yak ? atau emang gw yang salah liat ?. BTW MAKASIH JUGA UDAH NGEFLAME GW, yah emang gw sih tau bakalan ada orang yang gak suka sama fic gw karena kata – katanya yang kasar dan gw sudah mempersiapkan hal itu hahaha nulis pakek bahasa kasar itu beresiko hohoho :v. JADI MAKASIH UDAH MAU SEMPET REVIEW WALAU ITU FLAME._**

oke kayaknya cukup dari gw

Jangan lupa buat review,follow,favnya ANJINGGGG...

Kalo lu pada gak review, berarti lu semua itu pemalu dan penakut karena tidak berani berpendapat.

-Virgin Hunter-

-LOG OUT-


	4. Pelurusan Flame

**-Oke Coeq :v sebelum gw lanjutin ni cerita, ada beberapa hal yang perlu gw lurusin kepada lu semua biar gak pada gagal paham :v. ( CHAPTER 4 DAN 5 udah siap setelah gw meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini).**

 **1\. Soal gaya bahasa dan penulisan gw yang pakek kata – kata kasar dan kurang ajar ini wkwkwkw :v. Kalau soal ini memang gw sengaja buatnya :v. Jadi gw buat fic ini niatnya buat candaan walau pakek kata – kata kasar :v dan maafkan gw jika bahasanya menghujam hati para pembaca sekalian hahaha (Pasti batin lu semua pada anjing ini fic apaan bahasanya goblok banget :v dan gw tau itu :v). Sumpah gw buatnya sambil bercanda dan gak serius. Jadi kalo lu mau flame gak papa dah gw mah nerima aja :v tapi NIATNYA CUMA CANDA DOANG LOH JADI GAK ADA NIATAN BURUK ATAU MENGHINA LU PADA :V. JADI KALO SAMA GW LU SANTAI AJA :V GW ITU SUKA CANDA DAN GAK SERIUSAN :V. GW MAH GITU ORANGNYA :V. OHYA JUGA BUAT FLAME KALIAN ITU MANTAP :V DAN PEDES BANGET :V TAPI GW HARGAILAH HEHEHE DAN MAKASIH BUAT FLAMENYA COEQ :V GW SUKA ORANG YANG LANGSUNG NGOMONG CEPLAS CEPLOS BERANI NGOMONG DAN SOAL GW KEMARIN YANG BILANG MALES SAMA ORANG YANG KERAS KEPALA HEHEHE ITU EMANG BENER SIH :V TAPI LU PASTI PUNYA ALASANNYA JADI BAKALAN GW HARGAI DAN TERIMA, JUGA YANG BILANG GW LABIL :V HAHAHA NAMANYA MANUSIA JADI GW TERKADANG JUGA ADA RASA BIMBANG DAN ENTAH BINGUNG :V (JADI GW TERIMA LAH YANG NGATAIN GW LABIL DAN FLAMENYA SUNGGUH NYELEKIT TAPI MEMBANGUN MANTAP COK GW SALUT SAMA ORANG YANG BERANI TERUS TERANG :V) DAN KALO BISA PAKAI AKUN ASLI LAH COK TUNJUKKIN KEBERADAANMU YANG SEBENARNYA :V BERANILAH NGOMONG :V JANGAN PAKEK GUEST DAH :V NANTI GAK BAKAL GW GIGIT KOK :V KENAPA HARUS TAKUT :V.**

 **2\. Ini gw mau lurusin tentang review yang bilang gw nantang author lain ?. Gw nantang dari mana coba cok ?. gw aja gak pernah review nantang gitu dan juga gw review pasti pakek akun asli lah gak guest. Coba lu liat aja kalo gak percaya. Palingan gw review cuman kayak gini : lanjut su, lanjut su gw dukung semangat cok, fuck u lah hahaha canda lah entar lo nangis (yang review gw ini emang rada njeleb dan kasar tapi gw niat gojek bercanda juga dan yang punya fic gak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan gw juga udah bilang canda ama dia jadi gw review pasti gak ampe hina keterlaluan banget cok niatnya pasti canda INGET ITU NJINK). Nah mana lagi yang review gw nantang coba lo tunjukin aja. Gw aja gak pernah nantang cok. kebanyakan gw dukung untuk lanjut walau ada kata – kata kasarnya niatnya buat gojek tapi yah namanya karakter orangkan beda – beda jadi gw mah bisa ngasih penjelasan aja buat kalian :V biar gak salah paham. Ohya dan kenapa pas gw review kayak gitu elu yang sewot dan bukan yang punya fic yang protes, gw bingung soal ini. Apakah karena bahasa gw yang sungguh kasar dan kurang ajar :v (Emang bener sih tapi gak ada yang buat penghinaan loh cok) membuat kalian yang turun tangan bukan yang membuat fic itu hehehe. Tolong lo jelasin dah pasti entar gw terima (Walau flame gpp) dan kalau bisa yang logis dan bisa bermanfaat buat gw kedepannya :v.**

 **3\. Soal gw yang katanya hina para pembaca :v. Gw gak pernah hina lu cok :v. Coba lu baca aja fic gw. Emang bahasanya kasar dan gw udah ngasih Warning juga sebelum lu baca. Di cerita gw gak ada yang namanya buat hina para pembaca dan gw niatnya bercanda seperti yang udah gw jelasin sebelumnya. Ohya sama tentang yang tulisan terakhir yang nyuruh lu berani berpendapat dan ada tulisan anjingnya :v emang ngejleb tapi gw buat seperti itu agar lu pada berani review dah Cuma itu doang (Flame gw terima juga) dan kata anjingnya bukan buat ngehina walau emang keliatannya di sudut pandangan kalian kok kayak ngehina gitu. Jadi maafkan gw soal yang itu, sumpah gw gak ada niat buat ngehina para pembaca.**

 **4\. ini soal si luki yeah si flamer yang seperti tom and jerry sama gw :v. Coba kalian baca review yang bawah waktu si luki yeah review pertama kali dan ada balasan dari gw di atasnya. SI LUKI YEAH BILANG SEPERTI INI : MENURUT GW, KAYAK LU GAK PANTES DISINI THOT PANTESNYA DI WEBSITE CERITA SEX SANA, READERNYA JUGA GAK GUNA SEMUA, PADA SANGE LIAT GINIAN. NAH KARENA ITU GW GAK TERIMA SAMA SI LUKI YEAH. OK LAH BUAT LU YANG FLAME KALAU FIC GW GAK PANTES DI SINI, GW TERIMA YANG ITU, TAPI YANG SOAL BAWA BAWA PARA READER ITU LOH YANG SUMPAH GAK ENAKIN BANGET COK DAN KESANNYA MENGHINA GITU. JADI GW GAK NERIMANYA SOAL ITU KARENA GW PEDULI DAN MENDUKUNG PARA PEMBACA. MASA LU NGATAIN PARA PEMBACA GAK GUNA ?, YA EMANG KALO FIC INI BAGI LO GAK GUNA TAPI YAH HINANYA KE FIC GW AJA JANGAN BAWA – BAWA NAMA READER SEGALALAH ANJING.**

 **5\. Soal yang bilang gw pingin tampil keren tapi malah kampungan :v. Gw ada niatan kayak gitu cok :v. Gw niat bercanda tapi emang bahasanya kasar dan kayak ngajak berantem :v. Jadi fic ini Cuma buat hiburan yang di kemas dalam bahasa yang membuat kontroversi :v (bener gak :v).**

 **6\. Soal alur cerita. Hehehe :V. Buat yang minta Naruto keluruyan nyari cewek, nanti emang bakalan begitu :v. Tapi untuk beberapa chapter awal gw fokusin ke gabriel dulu karena kalo incer dia di cerita ini bakal banyak usaha dan butuh perjuangan (Lebih lengkapnya di 2 chapter depan). Jadi nanti kalo gak chapter 6/7, entar bakal dah Naruto ngumpul bareng temen – temenya keluruyan entah dugem,cari cewek,balapan,tawur,latihan(kasih spoiler dikit) dan berbagainya setelah membuat si gabriel jadi kekasihnya. Soal kekasihnya Naruto di sini bakal banyak :v bahkan mantannya ada 100 seperti yang gw jelasin di chapter awal yang gw lupa nulis mantan kekasih bukan kekasih :v. Entar ceritanya bakal cok sekali dan anti mainstream (cerita kenyataan anak indo yang sekarang ini terjadi :v gak lah boong gw cok :v). Ohya fanfic ini bukan seutuhnya cerita lemon, waktu pertama kali publish aja gw buat genrenya advanture parody :v. Jadi tunggu aja buat yang menginginkan cerita Naruto sang musafir cinta yang sebenarnya terjadi :v.**

 **7\. Terakhir, ini special thanks buat si Shinji kazama yang dukung gw :v. gw ucapin banyak terima kasih dan juga buat review lu yang sangat logis dan bermanfaat bagi fic ini. Apa yang lu bilang itu bener dan gw sndiri juga udah ngejelasin di Warning buat yang baca fic ini karena kata – katanya kasar dan banyak maksiatnya :v. Jadi gw salut dan menghormati orang kayak lu yang bisa mengerti serta mendukung fic gw ini. Btw kenapa lu gak lanjut berkarya om :v ?. bukannya dulu juga pernah buat cerita ya seinget gw :v ?. hehehe :v.**

 **8\. Pasti setelah ini banyak juga yang bakalan flame lagi :v. Tapi gw terima kok :v dan bakalan gw hargai hasil flame kalian itu. INTINYA GW NULIS FIC INI BUAT HIBURAN DAN BERCANDAAN JADI GAK ADA UNSUR PENYALAHGUNAAN WALAU KATA – KATANYA BIKIN SAKIT HATI :V (MAKSUDNYA NGAJAK BERANTEM :V). JADI JANGAN ANGGAP GW SERIUS KARENA GW ORANGNYA SUKA BERCANDA :V. WALAU BADAI FLAME MENGHALANGI JUGA, GW BAKALAN TETAP LANJUT :V. POKOKNYA GW GAK BAKALAN PEDULI FLAMER :V TAPI KALO SEMISAL YANG LOGIS DAN BENERAN MEMBUKTIKAN KESALAHAN GW :V BAKALAN GW TERIMA DENGAN BAIK. NAH, GW JUGA MINTA MAAF KEPADA LU SEMUA KALO SEMISAL GW EMANG BANYAK SALAH :V (KAYAKNYA BANYAK :V) KARENA MUMPUNG KEMARIN BELUM LAMA DARI IDUL ADHA :V. OHYA, KEMARIN IDUL ADHA LU PADA KENYANG YA NYATE DAN MAKAN DAGING SEPUASNYA :V. APAKAH ADA YANG SEMBELIH SAPI SENDIRI :V.**

 **OK CUKUP SEKIAN SIH.**

 **SEKARANG WAKTUNYA LANJUTIN CERITA KITA COKKKKK :V.**

- **Fanfic ini khusus orang dewasa dan berpengalaman, karena alur ceritanya yang keras, bagi lo lo semua yang masih anak mami atau anak di bawah umur di harap minggir aja dari fanfic ini, gak usah baca !-**

 **-Ngenthod enak cok :v-**

Naruto sang musyafir cinta

- **Di buat Oleh** Pemburu Vagina -

 **-Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is bukan punya gw anjing-

 **-Rating** : M (Adegan sex pasti ada njink :v)-

 **-Pairing** : Naruto x Harem (Pairnya entar pilihin aja)-

 **-Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x comedy x romance x slice of life-

 **-Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,ETC-

 **Summary** : Namaku adalah Naruto. Cita – citaku yaitu berburu vagina perawan hahahah. Gw juga kalo di sekolah suka bolos. Emangnya sekolah buat apa njink gak guna banget lo tau gak !. Cari cewek aja malah enak. Ketemu langsung lu pacari dan tiduri. Gw juga ingetin satu hal : Anak di bawah umur jangan baca, ini demi kebaikanmu, Nak!. (Warning : Banyak maksiatnya, NarutoPlayboy, Harem, Berandalan).

 **Chapter 4** : Sekolah dan pacar baru part 3 ( ** _Special Chapter 2_** )

(EH GAK JADI DENG :V)

.(UPTADENYA SABTU SEKALIAN AJA CHAPTER 6 MAU GW SELESAIIN JUGA :V)

(JANGAN MARAH COK :V HEHEHE :V)


	5. Chapter 4

- **Fanfic ini khusus orang dewasa dan berpengalaman, karena alur ceritanya yang keras, bagi lo lo semua yang masih anak mami atau anak di bawah di harap minggir aja dari fanfic ini, gak usah baca !-**

 **-Ngenthod enak cok :v-**

Naruto sang musyafir cinta

- **Di buat Oleh** (Virgin Hunter) -

 **-Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is bukan punya gw anjing-

 **-Rating** : M (Adegan sex pasti ada njink)-

 **-Pairing** : Naruto x Harem (Pairnya entar pilihin aja)-

 **-Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x comedy x romance x slice of life-

 **-Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,ETC-

 **Summary** : Namaku adalah Naruto. Cita – citaku yaitu berburu keperawanan cewek hahahah. Gw juga kalo di sekolah suka bolos. Emangnya sekolah buat apa njink gak guna banget lo tau gak !. Cari cewek aja malah enak. Ketemu langsung lu pacari dan tiduri. Gw juga ingetin satu hal : Anak di bawah umur jangan baca, ini demi kebaikanmu, Nak!. (Warning : Banyak maksiatnya, NarutoPlayboy, Harem, Berandalan).

 **Chapter 4** : Sekolah dan pacar baru part 3 ( _ **Special Chapter 2**_ )

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lagu pertama selesai, saatnya bagi band stand here alone untuk menyanyikan lagu mereka yang kedua, tetapi ada sebuah permintaan yang ingin mereka sampaikan sebelum melanjutkannya.

"Ok..., setelah lagu kami yang pertama tadi.., saatnya kita lanjut untuk lagu yang kedua, tapi kali ini kita ingin suasana yang berbeda..,jadi kami ingin kalian request satu lagu buat kami nyanyikan.., ok..,kalian semua pada minta lagu apa nih ?..,"

Para penonton yang mendengar itu mulai ricuh dan saling beradu komentar.

"Sosok sempurna..,"

Teriak salah satu penonton disana.

"Wooooo..., jangan sosok sempurna.., Hilang harapan aja..,"

"Iya..., Hilang harapan aja..,"

"Hilang harapan...,cok"

Kemudian, banyak penonton yang setuju dengan lagu Hilang harapan, hal ini membuat band stand here alone menerima usulan tersebut.

"Ok..., karena banyak yang minta lagu "Hilang harapan".., jadi lagu ini yang bakal kami nyanyikan..,"

"Wooooo..., mantap...,"

"Lanjut..., ojo kesuen...,"

"Yap.., kalau begitu.., langsung saja kita nyanyikan lagu "Hilang harapan"...,"

"1...,2...,3..., Musikkk...,"

( **BackSound - Stand Here Alone – Hilang Harapan** )

Sebelum gelap kita tertawa  
Berjanji setia sampai ujung masa  
Meski kau dan aku jauh disana  
Ingat janji kita untuk selamanya

Hilang harapan  
Saat kau katakan semua telah usai  
Kau menemukan  
Yang baru kini aku kau tinggalkan

Meski sendiri aku kan bertahan  
Memegang janji yang kita ucapkan  
Berat rasanya hatiku berkata  
Semoga bahagia engkau dengannya

Selama mataku bisa menatap  
Kukenang kau sebagai memori kelam  
Ingin rasanya hatiku berkata  
Ingat janji dulu kita bersama

"Naruto.., kayaknya para penonton udah mulai rusuh nih...?,"

Ucap Gabriel was – was melihat para penonton mulai terlihat moshing di hadapannya.

"Kamu Tenang aja..., gab..., kan ada aku disini...,"

"Tapi.., aku takut banget nih..., semisal nanti ada apa – apa.., gimana..?,"

"Ssst.., kamu tenang aja.., aku gak bakal biarin kamu kenapa – kenapa..,"

Ucap Naruto sembari memajukan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya Gabriel.

"Uhm.., ya udah deh kalo kamu bilang gitu..., aku percaya aja..,"

"Nah..., gitu dong..., Gab..., jangan merasa takut..,"

"Iya..., aku percaya sama kamu kok..,"

"Hehehe.., ya udah lanjut nonton aja...,"

Walaupun gelap  
Kucoba tertawa  
Bertahan sendiri meskipun semua percuma  
Kau pergi tanpa kata aku tak pernah ada  
Hatiku pun bicara  
Semoga kau bahagia

Hilang harapan  
Saat kau katakan semua telah usai  
Kau menemukan  
Yang baru kini aku kau tinggalkan

Tiba – tiba Naruto memeluk Gabriel dari belakang serta menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Gabriel. (Hohoho..., Mantap Nar..., langsung terobos aja)

"Eh..., kamu kenapa sih..., Naruto.., tiba – tiba aja peluk aku dari belakang..., kan aku jadi risih...,"

Ucap Gabriel sembari menggeliat untuk melepaskan pelukkan Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar dong.., gab..., biarin aku di posisi ini sebentar aja..., yah..., rasanya nyaman banget nih...,"

"Ugh..., tapi kan aku risih di giniin..., dan jangan – jangan kamu ada maksud gak baiknya..., hayooo ngaku aja...,"

"Eh..., enggak kok..., aku cuma pingin lindungi kamu.., coba kamu liat aja ke sekitar..., emangnya kamu mau kalo aku biarin kena rusuh gitu?,"

Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk ke arah sekitarnya dimana para penonton terlihat rusuh dan moshing gak karuan. (tendang – tendangan ama sikut – sikutan, gak peduli teman yang penting rusuh hahaha :v)

"Uhm..., ya udah deh..., tapi jangan macam – macam loh ya...,"

"Iya deh..., tenang aja.., kamu kan tau aku orangnya gak bakal gitu...,"

'Gak bakal gitu gimana.., padahal gw sering banget ngelakuinnya..., hahaha..., tapi sabar aja dah, kalo si Gabriel ini agak susah, gw harus sabar...,'

"Ok.., aku percaya kok sama kamu...,"

"Sip..., makasih ya.., Gab, udah mau percaya..,"

"Iya.., aku tau kok kamu itu orangnya baik..,"

"Hehehe..., aku jadi malu dengernya..,"

'Bagus deh..., si Gabriel percaya ama gw, hahaha..,'

Meski sendiri aku kan bertahan  
Memegang janji yang kita ucapkan  
Berat rasanya hatiku berkata  
Semoga bahagia engkau dengannya

Tanpa Gabriel sadari, Naruto yang tengah memeluknya menghirup dalam – dalam tengkuk Gabriel yang mengeluarkan aroma wangi parfum floral. Sungguh aroma wangi yang membuat Naruto tidak ingin lepas dari tengkuk Gabriel.

'Hm..., baunya sungguh wangi dan menyegarkan.., gw jadi pingin sedikit bermain – main daerah sensitifnya itu, hehehe...,'

Naruto kemudian mulai mencium, menjilat, dan memberi sebuah gigitan kecil pada leher Gabriel.

"Ahhh..,Ahn.., rasanya sungguh geli.., sebenarnya apa yang kamu perbuat Naruto.., jangan bilang kamu ngelakuin hal yang enggak – enggak ya, hayooo...,"

Ucap Gabriel dengan reflek menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

"Err..., soal itu.., aku minta maaf.., Gab.., aku tadi ke dorong sama orang yang moshing nih.., jadinya gak sengaja deh nyium leher kamu..., jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf, ya.., gab..,"

'Semoga aja.., dia percaya sama gw.., ugh.., bangsat..., kenapa juga gw tadi kebawa nafsu.., tapi enak juga lehernya.., sumpah dah.., gw udah gak tahan membuat dia menjerit di bawah keperkasaanku, hahaha :v,'

"Um..., ya udah deh..., lain kali hati – hati..,"

'Yes..., dia percaya, whahaha..,'

"Oke.., siap deh..,"

Selama mataku bisa menatap  
Kukenang kau sebagai memori kelam  
Ingin rasanya hatiku berkata  
Ingat janji dulu kita bersama

Beberapa saat kemudian.., Naruto yang tengah memeluk Gabriel di kagetkan dengan sebuah suara telepon dari saku celananya. (Pengganggu Acara Nih)

'Ck.., siapa nih bangsat yang berani – beraninya mengganggu kegiatan gw..,'

Naruto lalu mengambil dan membuka layar smartphonenya. Sebuah panggilan dengan nama Ayam tertera di layar smartphone Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto harus menunda kegiatannya dan menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo – halo..,"

"Woy.., Nar.., lu ada di mana cok.., dari tadi gw cariin gak ada...,"

"Gw ada di tengah – tengah..., yam.., la elu ada di mana..?,"

"Hm.., jadi lu di tengah..., coba sekarang lu liat ke arah samping panggung.., lu ngeliat gw gak di sana..., gw coba sambil ngelambein tangan..,"

Naruto selanjutnya melihat ke arah samping panggung. Terlihat ada seorang pria bermodel rambut pantat ayam jago balap, memakai pakaian kaos hitam,celana hitam,dan sepatu sneakers hitam putih, serta sebuah kalung identitas tengah melambai – lambaikan tangannya ke arah tengah lapangan.

"Ya.., gw liat elu cok...,"

"Oke..., kalau gitu..., gantian elu ngasih tanda, cok..,"

"Nah.., coba lu liat gw di tengah.., gw juga sambil ngelambein tangan dan ada cewek di sebelah gw...,"

"Bentar..., agak susah cari elu..,"

"Oh.., ketemu.., elu sama cewek kan, cok..,"

"Iya..., cok,"

"Oke.., lu tunggu di situ.., gw hampiri sekarang,"

"Siap...,"

Seperti cahaya yang kau padamkan  
Kau tinggalkan ku dengan kesepian  
Terlintas di benak untuk melawan  
Tuk hapus kesedihan

Sementara itu dengan Gabriel. Di saat Naruto tengah menelpon, tidak di sadari bahwa beberapa penonton yang tengah mabuk mulai menghampiri Gabriel. (OH TIDAKKKKK COK)

"Hai cantik..., kenapa kamu sendirian di sini,"

"Iya nih.., cewek secantik kamu kok sendirian, mau gak kami temenin, hahaha...,"

"Hahaha.., mau gak cantik.., kita – kita temenin,"

Gabriel yang mendengar itu mulai merasa takut dan mundur perlahan – lahan.

"Sebenarnya.., apa yang kalian inginkan..,"

"Hahaha.., yang kami inginkan.., adalah tubuh indahmu itu, sayang...,"

Kemudian..., para penonton itu mulai maju dan mengerebungi Gabriel. Akan tetapi, Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari Gabriel mendatangi mereka dan membawa tubuh Gabriel ke berlindung di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Woy..., jangan ganggu, dia...,"

Teriak Naruto kepada beberapa penonton yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hahaha..., sang pahlawan telah tiba, nih...,"

"Iya bener lu..., hahaha.., sok gaya, dia..,"

"Bener.., kita habisi aja entar.., sok pahlawan..,"

"Ck..., apa maksud kalian.., hah..,"

"Maksud kita..., elu..., itu pengganggu acara...,"

'Sialan..., para bajingan itu berani – beraninya hina gw..., awas aja entar lu, bangsat...,"

"Cih.., Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan.., hah..,"

"Hahaha.., yang kami inginkan.., adalah cewek manis di belakang lu itu, hahaha..,"

Sementara Gabriel yang berada di belakang Naruto merinding dan takut setelah mendengar perkataan para penonton yang mabuk itu. (Ya iyalah takut.., coba aja kalo lu cewek terus di gituin masa lu tenang – tenang aja :v)

"Naruto..., aku takut nih.., mereka nyeremin banget..,huhu..,"

"Tenang aja lah.., gab, aku bakal lindungi kamu.., jadi kamu tetep di belakang aku aja...,"

"Iya.., hati – hati...,ya.., Naruto..,"

"Siap..,"

"Hahaha..., cepat lah lu minggir..., kalo gak kita bakal buat lu boyok sampe rumah...,"

"Iya.., minggir lu njink.., kalo mau selamat.., jangan halangi kita – kita..,"

"Cih..., kalian tidak akan aku biarkan mendekati.., dia...,"

"Ok.., langsung kita sikat aja ni orang..., kita buat boyok dia.., hahaha,"

"Iya..., langsung maju..., habisi sok pahlawan ini..., hahaha..,"

Meski sendiri aku kan bertahan  
Memegang janji yang kita ucapkan  
Berat rasanya hatiku berkata  
Semoga bahagia engkau dengannya

Kemudian, para penonton yang mabuk itu mulai maju dan menyerang Naruto.

"Terima ini.., Anjinggggg..,"

Satu orang penonton mabuk itu langsung saja melakukan moshpit ke arah Naruto.

'Hahahaha..., para pemabuk kayak mereka berani banget nyerang gw..., huh..., lawan kayak mereka mah gampang banget dah..,'

Naruto menghindari moshpit dari penonton itu dan melakukan sebuah tendangan ke arah kepalanya.

"Nih.., terima tendangan gw..,"

 _ **Ctuakkkkkkkkkkk...**_

Penonton itu terpental ke arah belakang setelah menerima tendangan di kepalanya. Sementara itu, beberapa penonton mabuk yang lainnya mulai mengepung Naruto dari dua arah.

"Udah..., langsung keroyok aja...,"

Mereka melakukan sebuah pukulan ke arah Naruto yang berada di tengah – tengah mereka.

"Terima pukulan gw.., sok pahlawan/bangsat...,"

Naruto yang berada di tengah melakukan sebuah lompatan ke samping. Sementara mereka yang ingin memukulnya seakan terlewati begitu saja dan pukulan mereka malah mengenai para penonton yang sedang melihat konser.

 _ **Dhuakkkkk...**_

Para penonton yang terkena pukulan mengeram dan marah kepada penonton yang mabuk itu. (Hahaha mampus lu salahnya mabuk malah lawan Naruto)

"Woy...,Anjingg..., kenapa lu mukul, gw.., hah..,"

"Eh..., apa maksud mu.., hah..., gw kan gak sengaja...,"

"Alah bacot lu...,"

Kemudian penonton itu mulai menghabisi penonton yang mabuk itu. (Tamat dah dia)

"Dasar bodoh..., berani banget orang mabuk kayak dia lawan gw.., hahahahahaha...,,"

Ucap Naruto tertawa senang melihat para penonton yang mabuk itu tengah di habisi oleh penonton yang terkena pukulan mereka.

"Mampus dah tuh...,"

Sementara itu, Gabriel mulai menghampiri dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Naruto..., hiks – hiks.., aku gak nyangka kamu bakal lindungi aku sampai kayak gitu.., hiks – hiks...,"

Ucap Gabriel terharu karena Naruto telah melindunginya dari para penonton yang mabuk itu.

"Sssst.., jangan nangis.., Gab.., aku pasti bakal selalu melindungi kamu dari apapun..,"

Ucap Naruto sembari membawa Gabriel ke dalam dekapannya dan mengelus – ngelus perlahan rambut Gabriel.

Setelah beberapa saat, tangisan Gabriel mereda dan perlahan dia menunjukkan senyum tulusnya kepada Naruto.

"Uhm..., terima kasih Naruto..., aku gak bakal tau kalo semisal kamu gak ngelindungi aku tadi..,huhuhu..,"

 _ **Deg**_

Senyum tulus yang di perlihatkan Gabriel membuat Naruto tertegun beberapa saat dan berpikiran liar membayangkan Gabriel.

'Ugh.., wajahnya sungguh mantap jiwa..., cantiknya cuyyyyy...,'

"Egh..., tenang aja.., Gab..., aku pasti bakal selalu melindungi kamu dan berada di sampingmu setiap saat..," (Cielah gombalannya :v)

"Hm..., iya..,"

Selama mataku bisa menatap  
Kukenang kau sebagai memori kelam  
Ingin rasanya hatiku berkata  
Ingat janji dulu kita bersama

Ingat janji dulu kita bersama

Ingat janji dulu kita bersama

Setelah lagu kedua selesai, para personil dari stand here alone mulai turun dari panggung untuk break sejenak.

"Ok..., penonton.., itu tadi adalah penampilan kedua dari stand here alone..,"

Ucap sang mc dari atas panggung.

"Baiklah.., sekarang waktunya bagi kita untuk break sejenak.., eiitt.., tetapi jangan pada pergi dulu..., kali ini kita akan kedatangan tamu special yaitu salah satu fansnya stand here alone buat nampilin sebuah acara special malam ini..,"

"Jadi..., buat para penonton yang hadir siap – siap aja.., jangan iri dan terharu lihatnya nanti...,"

Para penonton yang mendengar ucapan sang mc bingung. Memangnya apa sih ?.

"Woyy..., emangnya apaan..,"

Teriak salah satu penonton.

"Hohoho..., tunggu saja..,"

Sementara itu dengan Naruto dan Gabriel. Mereka saat ini tengah di datangi oleh teman Naruto yang tadi dia telepon untuk menghampirinya.

"Woy..., Nar.., akhirnya elu ketemu juga.., btw siapa tuh cewek di samping lu..,"

"Oh ini..., bentar gw bisikin aja...,"

Kemudian Naruto maju dan berbisik - bisik kepada temannya.

"Ini nih.., cewek yang mau gw tunjukkin pada lu.., hehehe..., dia itu calon pacar baru gw..,"

"Wew..., jadi ini nih cok..., mantap bener pilihan lu.., Nar..,"

"Hohoho..., ya iyalah..., Naruto gitu loh :v...,"

"Ohya.., tapi gimana soal pacar lu yang lain..., apa pada gak protes ?..,"

"Alah..., soal itu gampang.., kayak lu gak tau gw aja.., Yam...,"

"Hehehe..., ok dah.., tapi gw cariiin satu lah.., Nar.., gw pingin juga dapet pacar baru kayak elu..,"

"Oh..., soal itu gw ada inceran satu..., nanti kalo kita ngumpul gw tunjukkin..,"

"Sip..., btw lu juga udah jebolin dia apa belum..., Nar ?,"

"Wah..., kalo yang ini agak susah.., Yam.., dia itu tipe yang harus butuh perjuangan dulu..., gak asal terobos gitu...,"

"Oh.., jadi gitu dah...,"

Setelah itu, Naruto memperkenalkan temannya ini kepada Gabriel.

"Ohya..., Gab.., kenalin nih temen aku namanya Sasuke..,"

Ucap Naruto sembari menyuruh Sasuke menjabat tangan Gabriel.

"Sasuke...,"

"Sasuke.., ya.., salam kenal.., perkenalkan aku Gabriel...,"

"Hm..., Gabriel ya.., nama yang indah seperti orangnya..,"

Gabriel yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke merona hebat, tetapi lain halnya dengan Naruto yang mendengar itu terlihat tidak suka.

'Ck..., Ayam sialan.., awas lu.., entar gw jadiin ayam panggang bener dah.., njink.., wehehehe...,'

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya.., Yam.., lu udah nyiapin semuanya kan..,"

"Tentang itu sih..., udah gw siapin.., lu tinggal pergi ke ruang ganti aja.."

"Ok sip dah..., btw gw kesana sekarang, tolong lu jaga Gabriel..,"

"Siap..,"

Sementara Gabriel yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke bingung. Memangnya Naruto mau pergi kemana ?.

"Eh..., sasuke.., Naruto sebenarnya pergi kemana..?,"

"Oh.., soal itu tunggu aja.., Naruto mau ngasih kamu kado special..,"

"Kado special ?.., memangnya apaan sih ?..,"

Ucap Gabriel bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang sangat misterius.

"Ada deh.., kamu tunggu aja dan perhatiin atas panggung...,"

"Hmph..., ok deh..,"

Beberapa saat berlalu...

Tiba – tiba, dari atas panggung muncul Naruto dengan balutan kemeja kotak – kotak :v berwarna hitam putih tidak di kancing, kaos hitam berlambang "Gabriel I LOVE YOU" sebagai dalamanya, celana jeans hitam panjang, sepatu adidas 90 airmax berwarna hitam, dan jangan lupa Naruto tengah menenteng sebuah gitar acoustic di tangannya.

"Hey.., Sasuke.., bukankah itu Naruto yang ada di atas panggung..,"

"Hahaha..., iya.., itu si Naruto..., kamu lihat aja deh nanti.., Naruto bakal kasih kado specialnya buat kamu..,"

"Hmph.., sebenernya apa sih kadonya.., kenapa Naruto sampe naik panggung segala nih..,"

"Tunggu aja...,"

Kemudian terdengar suara Naruto dari atas panggung.

"Hai semua.., pertama – tama.., aku berada disini bakal menghibur kalian selama band stand here alone masih break...,"

"Jadi.., sebenarnya sih aku bakal minta waktunya sedikit..,"

"Ok langsung aja.., aku bakal nyanyiin lagu ini buat cewek yang aku sukai dan mendapatkan tempat di hati ku..,"

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untukmu Gabriel..., semoga kamu menyukai lagu yang aku nyanyiin ini..,"

"Woy.., Bukankah itu Naruto...,"

"Weh rupanya Naruto yang maju.., semangat bos..,"

"Woooo..., Gw dukung Bosss..,"

"Cieelah..., Yang mau nembak.., Semangat Nar...,"

Teriak beberapa penonton yang rupanya adalah teman dan pendukung Naruto.

Sementara itu dengan Gabriel, dia saat ini tengah merona hebat dan malu berat karena Naruto ternyata ingin menembaknya saat ini. Sungguh kejadian yang tak terduga bagi Gabriel sendiri.

'Kyaaaa.., Naruto ternyata mau nembak aku.., ugh..., gimana nih.., aku malu banget.., ternyata selama ini Naruto suka sama aku.., dan kenapa juga nembaknya harus di depan banyak orang.. huhuhu..,'

"Eh..., kamu kenapa..., kayaknya kamu malu berat ya..., hahaha...,"

Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat reaksi Gabriel yang malu karena mendengar jika Naruto tengah menembaknya.

"Hmph..., aku malu berat nih..., Kyaaaa..,"

Balas Gabriel sembari menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hehehe..., ini lah kado special Naruto buat kamu..,"

"Um..., aku gak nyangka kalo Naruto suka sama aku.., dan bakal nembak di tempat ramai kayak gini.., huhuhu..,"

"Hahaha..., kata dia sih..., biar berkesan gitu..,"

"Ugh.., tapi disini terlalu ramai dan aku malu banget rasanya...,"

"Hahaha..., iya – iya, coba deh kamu nikmati aja..,"

"Engh..., iya deh..,"

Kembali lagi ke Naruto, saat ini dia akan menyanyikan lagu milik band stand here alone yaitu sosok sempurna.

"Baiklah..., aku akan menyanyikan lagu dari stand here alone yang berjudul sosok sempurna...,"

"Ok..., langsung aja aku mulai..,"

( **Stand here alone – Sosok sempurna** )

Tak ku sangka tak pernah terfikirkan olehku

Ternyata kau terlahir sebagai nafasku

Pertemuan singkat yang kita lakukan

Mampu membuat hatiku berbicara

Dengan tanganmu ku bertahan (Dengan tanganmu ku bertahan)

Karna senyummu ku bernafas

Menurut ahli yang bisa membaca wajah

Raut wajah kita terlihat sama

Mungkinkah ini akan membuktikan

Bahwa didalam darahku ada kamu

Karna tawamu mengesankan (karna tawamu mengesankan)

Tatap matamu menyejukkan

Tutur katamu yang indah semakin membuatmu sempurna uw ow

Bahkan saat kau tertawa hatiku berkata

Gabriel terpana mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu indah saat menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya.

Tak dapat ku lukiskan saat hati kecilmu terima

Diriku apa adanya hidupku rasa bahagia

Sang peri pun kecewa karna menganggap kau saingannya

Kau lebih indah darinya lebih indah segalanya

Ku bertanya maukah kau temani hidupku

Ternyata kau menjawab semua itu

Bercinta di tulus dari hatimu hingga sempat

Membuatku tak percaya

Kita bersama selamanya (Kita bersama selamanya)

Hingga raga kita bernyawa

Tutur katamu yang indah semakin membuatmu sempurna uw ow

Bahkan saat kau tertawa hatiku berkata

Tak dapat ku lukiskan saat hati kecilmu terima

Diriku apa adanya hidupku rasa bahagia

Sang peri pun kecewa karna menganggap kau saingannya

Kau lebih indah darinya lebih indah segalanya

Jika engkau bertanya seberapa besar

Niatku untuk hidup bersama dirimu

Seisi dunia pun tak cukup ruang

Tuk ungkapkan apa yang ku rasakan

Say nothing without you and everything is you

Gabriel melihat Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca, dia terlihat kagum dan terharu saat Naruto tampil begitu keren.

Tak dapat ku lukiskan saat hati kecilmu terima

Diriku apa adanya hidupku rasa bahagia

Sang peri pun kecewa karna menganggap kau saingannya

Kau lebih indah darinya lebih indah segalanya

Tak dapat ku lukiskan saat hati kecilmu terima

(Jika engkau bertanya seberapa besar)

(Niatku untuk hidup bersama dirimu)

Diriku apa adanya hidupku rasa bahagia

(Seisi dunia pun tak cukup ruang)

(Tuk ungkapkan apa yang ku rasakan)

Sang peri pun kecewa karna menganggap kau saingannya

(Say nothing without you)

Kau lebih indah darinya lebih indah segalanya

(and everything is you)

Kemudian Gabriel langsung saja pergi menaiki panggung dan memeluk Naruto sembari menangis bahagia. Kali ini dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat momen yang tidak terlupakan dari Naruto. Sungguh hatinya merasa bahagia karena Naruto telah menembaknya saat ini.

"Ehem..., Gabriel.., sebenernya dari dulu aku suka sama kamu.., jadi gini.., kamu mau gak kalo jadi pacar aku..," (Bahasa Ala Roman picisan :v)

Ucap Naruto sembari memberikan kepada Gabriel sebuah liontin berwarna perak dengan bentuk lambang sepasang burung.

"Um.., aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu..., rasanya aku kaget dan bahagia banget sekarang..,"

"Woooo..., si Ceweknya nerima..,"

"Cie – cie...,"

"Swiuwwit...,"

Banyak penonton merasa senang melihat Naruto dan Gabriel pada akhirnya jadian.

Naruto lalu memasang liontin itu ke leher Gabriel. Jika di lihat – lihat sekarang, Gabriel sangat cocok mengenakannya dan terlihat tambah cantik cok huehuehue :v.

"Selesai.., Gab...,"

"Jadi bagaimana penampilanku...,"

"Hm..., Gabriel..., kamu terlihat cantik setelah menggunakan liontin itu...,"

"Um..., terima kasih.., Naruto..,"

Ucap Gabriel dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Kemudian mereka berdua saling berpelukan, tanpa menyadari jika beribu – ribu pasang mata tengah melihat mereka.

"Ehem..., Nar.., jangan mesraan terus..., apa lu gak malu di liat banyak orang..,"

Teriak salah satu penonton kepada Naruto.

"Eh...,"

Reflek saja.., Naruto dan Gabriel yang tengah berpelukan mesra segera menjauh.

"Errr.., sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dulu..., gab.., banyak orang nonton kita nih...,"

"Hm..., kamu benar.., ugh..., aku malu nih diliat banyak orang..,"

Naruto dan Gabriel langsung saja turun dari atas panggung.

( **TIME SKIP COEQ** )

Setelah acara Naruto menembak Gabriel dan berakhir dengan mereka yang jadian. Beberapa waktu pun berlalu, Terlihat pada malam ini konser band stand here alone telah selesai, dan kini saatnya untuk Naruto mengantar Gabriel pulang kerumahnya.

"Gab..., kayaknya konser udah selesai nih..., kita balik yuk..,"

"Um..., baiklah..,"

Naruto dan Gabriel kemudian pergi menuju ke tempat parkir dan mengambil motornya Naruto si KawanSakti H2R bewarna putih itu.

 _ **Crrrtt Brumm Brummm Brummm**_

Naruto mulai menaikkan gigi motornya dan melaju pergi dari sana. Selama perjalanan, Naruto dan Gabriel banyak berbicara satu sama lain karena mereka telah jadian hahaha :v.

"Gab.., kayaknya besok aku bakal ngajak kamu pergi buat ngerayain hari jadian kita..., kan pas banget besok libur..,"

"Emangnya..., kamu mau ajak aku pergi kemana...?,"

"Ada deh..., yang pasti tempat itu bakal kamu sukai..,"

"Ok..., ohya.., aku gak nyangka kalo ternyata kamu suka sama aku, Naruto...,"

"Hehehe..., sebenarnya aku suka kamu itu semenjak pertama kali aku masuk sekolah ini.., waktu itu kan kamu pernah nemenin aku ke tempat kepala sekolah kan..,"

"Oh..., waktu itu ya..., hahaha..., beneran gak nyangka banget..,"

"Hm..., tapi emang gitu sih.., gab.., jadi aku suka kamu itu dari pandangan yang pertama...,"

"Ugh.., jangan gombal deh.., Naruto.., tapi aku juga kayaknya bakal percaya sama kamu.., karena waktu pertama kali aku lihat, kamu itu orangnya baik, ramah, suka menolong, bertanggung jawab, pokoknya sih tipe aku banget..,"

"Ehhh.., jadi kamu juga suka sama aku ternyata..., duh.., aku gak nyangka..,"

"Um.., iya..,"

"Wah.., berarti kita itu sepertinya emang di takdirkan jodoh ya, hahaha..,"

"Ugh..., mungkin sih..,"

"Yah.., kok mungkin sih..,"

"Mungkin.., karena kamu itu suka banget sih godain aku.., aku nanti bakal mutusin kamu loh kalo gini terus..,"

"Eh.., aku bercanda kok..., Gab.., hehehe piece yah..,"

"Hahaha.., tenang aja..., aku bercanda juga.., Naruto sayang~,"

Ucap Gabriel sembari mencubit pipi Naruto yang tengah mengendalikan motornya.

"Awww.., Awww., sakit nih.., Gab.., ampun..,"

"Hahaha..,"

Gabriel lalu memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Naruto hingga beberapa saat Gabriel tertidur dengan sendirinya.

"Em.., Gab.., Hey.., Gab..,"

"Eh.., ternyata dia tidur..,"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto telah sampai di depan rumah Gabriel. Saatnya bagi Naruto untuk mengendong Gabriel yang tertidur sampai ke dalam rumahnya.

 _ **Ting Tong Ting Tong**_

Tak lama setelahnya, muncul seorang pelayan dari dalam rumah dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Eh.., ternyata tuan Naruto.., silahkan masuk tuan.., dan apa yang terjadi dengan nona Gabriel...?,"

"Oh.., Gabriel sepertinya kelelahan dan bisakah paman menunjukkan di mana kamar Gabriel berada..?"

"Hm..., baiklah.., mari ikuti saya, tuan Naruto..,"

Naruto dan pelayan itu mulai pergi menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai ke dua rumah itu. Selanjutnya pelayan itu menyuruh Naruto pergi ke ujung lorong dimana kamar Gabriel berada.

"Kamar nona Gabriel berada di ujung lorong ini.., tuan Naruto..,"

"Hm.., baiklah.., aku akan pergi ke sana..,"

Setelah sampai, Naruto segera saja membuka pintu kamar Gabriel dan membaringkannya di kasur berukuran queen size. Kemudian, Naruto melihat – lihat isi kamar Gabriel. Banyak sekali boneka tertata rapi di kamar Gabriel dan dindingnya bernuansa feminim dengan cat berwarna putih bermotif bunga sakura.

"Hm.., kamar yang cantik dan indah..,"

Naruto melihat ke arah Gabriel yang sedang tidur. Sungguh wajah cantik dan tenang yang di perlihatkan Gabriel saat tidur.

'Ugh.., wajahnya sungguh cantik saat tidur.., gw udah gak tahan pingin bermain denganya.., tapi gw harus sabar, lihat aja besok...,'

"Eh..., ternyata Naruto.., sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Gabriel hingga lelah seperti itu..,"

Ucap ibu Gabriel mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang melamun.

"Ini si Gabriel kelelahan.., Tante.., jadi dia ketiduran saat aku antar pulang tadi..,"

"Oh.., begitu rupanya.., sepertinya Tante berterima – kasih padamu karena mau repot – repot membawa Gabriel hingga ke kamarnya..,"

"Eh.., gak papa kok, Tante..., itu memang udah tugas saya..,"

"Hah..., baiklah.., kalau begitu kamu malam ini menginap saja di rumah tante.., soalnya udah larut malam,"

"Um..., terima kasih.., tante, tapi kayaknya gak usah.., saya bakal pulang ke rumah saja,"

"Ok.., kalau begitu biar paman soichi (OC) yang mengantarmu pulang..,"

"Gak perlu, tante.., saya bisa pulang sendiri kok...,"

"Kalau begitu.., saya mohon pamit.., tante..,"

Ucap Naruto sembari bersalaman kepada ibunya Gabriel.

"Hah...,baiklah.., berhati – hatilah di jalan, nak..,"

"Iya.., tante..,"

Naruto kemudian turun ke lantai satu dan pergi menuju keluar dari rumah Gabriel menuju ke motornya.

 _ **Telolet – telolet – telolelolet :v (anggap suara dering hp yak :v)**_

"Siapa nih.., yang nelpon malem – malem,"

Naruto lalu mengambil dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo..,"

"Ah..., Naruto sayang~.., kamu kemana aja sih.., udah 3 hari kok gak ada kabar.., aku kangen nih sama kamu..,"

"Oh..., ternyata kamu Kuroka.., eh.., maaf ya aku gak ngabarin ke kamu selama 3 hari ini, soalnya aku lagi sibuk ngurus sekolah baru..,"

"Em.., ok.., tapi bisa gak kalo malem ini kamu nemenin aku.., soalnya di rumah aku sepi nih.., papa sama mama aku baru aja pergi keluar kota..,"

"Ok..., aku otw kesana imut~.., tunggu aku.., ya..,"

"Sip deh.., aku tunggu sayang~.., dah..,"

"Iya.., dadah juga.., sayang~..,"

'Hehehe..., ternyata rumahnya si Kuroka lagi sepi nih, oke deh kayaknya kalo gw nginep disana, sekalian main..,'

Setelah itu, Naruto mulai menyalakan motornya dan melaju pergi menuju ke rumah Kuroka.

( **TIME SKIP COK** )

 _ **Ting Tong Ting Tong**_

"Masuk saja sayang~.., pintunya gak aku kunci..,"

Naruto kemudian membuka pintu rumah Kuroka. Sesampainya di dalam, alangkah terkejutnya bagi Naruto, saat ini terlihat Kuroka tengah menyambutnya dengan pakaian berupa bh hitam dan cd g string berwarna hitam saja.

"Eh.., apa maksudmu imut~.., kenapa kamu hanya memakai bh dan cd saja ?...,"

"Hmph..., tidak apa – apa kan..., sebenarnya aku kangen main sama kamu sayang~.., jadinya aku pakai baju kayak gini aja deh..,"

"Heh.., jadi begitu ya.., aku suka kalo kamu pakek baju kayak gini si imutku sayang~..,"

 _ **WARNING ADEGAN KHUSUS 18++ Anak di bawah umur gak boleh liat.**_

 **NARUTO POV**

Aku berjalan perlahan ke arah Kuroka yang berada di hadapanku saat ini. Langsung saja aku mencium bibir seksinya dan perlahan kedua bukitnya yang menganggur langsung saja aku remas – remas perlahan dari luar bhnya.

"Ahhh..., Ssssh.., remas yang kuat.., sayang~..,"

Erang kuroka yang membuatku semakin gencar melancar serangan di daerah payudaranya itu.

"Ugh..., bhmu ini sangat menganggu sayang~.., aku copot aja ya..,"

"Ahnnn.., biasanya kan langsung kamu copot..,"

Kemudian aku menarik bhnya dan tersembul dari dalam kedua payudara indah milik Kuroka dengan puting susunya yang berwarna pink.

Setelahnya, aku langsung menjilat,mengulum, dan memelintir puting susu itu hingga Kuroka mendesah sangat kencang akibat perlakuanku terhadap kedua payudara indahnya.

"Ahhh.., terus Naruto.., kulum lah lebih keras.., ahhh~.,,"

Erang Kuroka saat seksi sehingga membuatku semakin nafsu saja.

" Engghhh..., ohhh.., Naruto...,"

Aku lalu mengganti jilatanku kepada payudaranya menjadi sebuah remasan kuat dan kali ini tujuanku yaitu mencium dan menjilati lehernya yang putih bersih seperti meminta perhatian karena menggangur sejak tadi.

"Sshhh.., Ohhh...,"

Desah kuroka saat aku memperlakukan dua serangan sekaligus terhadap daerah sensitifnya yaitu leher dan payudaranya. Aku menggigit – gigit kecil leher Kuroka hingga membuat erangan miliknya bertambah keras, rasanya enak sekali mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit kecil bagian leher Kuroka yang mengeluarkan aroma wangi hingga membuatku bertambah nafsu.

Kemudian salah satu tanganku yang sejak tadi berada di payudara mulai turun perlahan mengosok – gosok perut indah Kuroka dan terus turun hingga sampai pada cdnya yang mulai basah karena terangsang akibat perbuatanku tadi. Perlahan namun pasti, aku mulai merambat masuk ke balik cdnya dan menggosok – gosok kan telunjukku di vaginanya.

"Ahhh..., Naruto.., ini Nikmat sekali sayang~, Ahhh~..,"

Semakin saja ku percepat gesekannya hingga desahan Kuroka bertambah keras dan tubuhnya mengeliat – liat.

Tetapi sebelum adegan itu berlanjut, tiba – tiba muncul sebuah hal yang pastinya akan membuat gempar para pembaca sekalian.

Dan hal itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC :v**

Ok..., Chapter 4 akhirnya selesai. Nah gimana nih pendapat kalian tentang chapter 4 hehehe :v ?. Udah gw uptade sesuai janji kemarin loh coeq :v dan Chapter kali ini buat nemenin elu pada yang malmingan gak punya pacar alias jomblo :v (Gw bercanda loh jangan anggep serius :v).

Gw juga udah mulai buat mengurangi kata – kata kasarnya, tapi gak bakal gw ilangin sepenuh juga, palingan nanti bakal ada saat naruto membatin atau kesal sih. (Seperti kenyataan orang – orang yang mesoh – mesoh saat marah wkwkwk :v).

Nah, gw ngasih 2 trap di chapter ini wkwkw :v

Jadi buat kalian yang baru aja baca lemonnya dan baru aja coli, wahahaha rasain tuh :v, pas lagi seru – serunya malah gw kasih TBC wkwkwk :v biar junior kalian yang baru aja tegang langsung kempes tak bersisa hahahaha mampus dah cok :v.

Hahaha, gw niatnya emang bercanda :v, pasti kalian waktu liat lemon dan tiba – tiba aja aja tbc membatin ke gw : sialan author baru aja gw mau ngecruut tapi malah tbc :v.

Wkwkwkw :v.., sungguh ngakak gw liat penderitaan elu yang baru coli tapi ceritanya udah tbc duluan :v.

Oke.., dan sekarang buat trap yang ke 2 itu soal Naruto yang akan melakukan adegan lemon dengan siapa :v.

Pasti di bayangan kalian Naruto bakal adegan lemon dulu sama Gabriel, eh dan ternyata malah salah, si Naruto malah sama Kuroka ngelakuinnya hahaha :v.

Buat karakternya kenapa si Kuroka, karena itu merupakan permintaan sepupu gw yah :v. Jadi kalian jangan marah kalo si Gabriel belum dapet lemon :v.

Ohya.., di chapter ini juga si Gabriel sama Naruto udah jadian walau Naruto nembaknya sangat anti mainstream dan berada di hadapan banyak orang. (Batin gw sih Naruto overpd banget dah gila.., apa dia gak punya malu cok :v).

Dan tunggu aja chapter depan, bakalan ada buat adegan lemonya si Gabriel dan Naruto waktu mereka liburan buat ngerayain hari jadian mereka hahaha anjenk :v.

Eh.., sry juga ya buat lemonnya kalau gak terlalu nafsuin karena gw gak terlalu pandai bikinnya :v.

Satu lagi, makasih buat review kalian yang beberapa mendukung fic gw ini.

Yang kalian ucapkan itu emang bener. Banyak sih flamer yang gak nerima fic gw dengan berbagai alasan yang entah itu bermutu atau enggak. Tapi gw bakal tetap lanjut aja, gw gak bakal peduliin flamer, karena flamer itu bakalan gw anggap sebagai sebuah semangat buat lanjutin fic ini hahaha :v.

Jadi gw mau bilang, AKU RA PEDULI KARO KOWE SING FLAME COK, AKU BAKALAN LANJUT, EMBOH KOWE KI MEH DO DUKUNG AKU OPO ORA SUE !

Oke cukup sekian dari gw.

-Virgin Hunter-

-Minggat :v-


	6. Chapter 5

- **Fanfic ini khusus orang dewasa dan berpengalaman, karena alur ceritanya yang keras, bagi lo lo semua yang masih anak mami atau anak di bawah di harap minggir aja dari fanfic ini, gak usah baca !-**

 **-Ngenthod enak cok :v-**

 **-Ohya, sebelum lanjut, gw pingin lu pada download lagu payung teduh – akad buat backsound cerita nanti di chapter selanjutnya, lu pada pasti tau kan lagu itu. Gak tau kebangetan banget lu cok :v. Gak gaul :v (Canda bang ampuni saya). Lagunya buat scene romantisnya si Naruto ama gabriel waktu nanti liburan huehehehe :v dan kenapa gw milih lagunya ini karena permintaan si reader Blood D cherry yang minta backsoundnya lagu romantis. Nah, ini bang udah gw pilihin lagunya wkwkwk :v.-**

 **-Ok Lanjut cerita njink (Cepakke udut karo kopi le gen mocone tambah seger :v)-**

Naruto sang musyafir cinta

- **Di buat Oleh** (Virgin Hunter) -

 **-Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is bukan punya gw anjing-

 **-Rating** : M (Adegan sex pasti ada njink)-

 **-Pairing** : Naruto x Harem (Pairnya entar pilihin aja)-

 **-Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x comedy x romance x slice of life-

 **-Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,ETC-

 **Summary** : Namaku adalah Naruto. Cita – citaku yaitu berburu keperawanan cewek hahahah. Gw juga kalo di sekolah suka bolos. Emangnya sekolah buat apa njink gak guna banget lo tau gak !. Cari cewek aja malah enak. Ketemu langsung lu pacari dan tiduri. Gw juga ingetin satu hal : Anak di bawah umur jangan baca, ini demi kebaikanmu, Nak!. (Warning : Banyak maksiatnya, NarutoPlayboy, Harem, Berandalan).

 **Chapter 5** : Liburan menyambut hari jadi part 1

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

.

.

 ** _WARNING ADEGAN KHUSUS 18 Anak di bawah umur gak boleh liat._**.

.

.

.

"Ahhh..., Ssssh.., Ohh.., lebih cepat sayang~, "

Semakin kupercepat sodokan tititku :v ke dalam meqinya :v (agak sopanan dikit lah :v #Reader : Sopan gimana :v) di saat aku medengar erangan kuroka semakin kencang. (njir gw jadi yimyam gini).

"Ahhh.., terus sayang~..,ini sungguh nikmat..., ahh..,"

"Ahh.., vaginamu sangat sempit dan nikmat sayang~,"

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah sensasi nikmat mejalar di junior kecil ku :v yang sepertinya berkedut – kedut akan mengeluarkan lahar putih yang biasanya di sebut pejo :v.

"Ahh.., Kuroka sayang~.., sepertinya aku akan keluar..,"

"Engghh.., ahhh..., keluar di dalam saja Naruto..,"

Kupercepat pompaanku ke dalam vagina kuroka yang terus saja memelintir dan mengaduk – ngaduk penis kecilku di dalam lubangnya dan membawa sensasi nikmat seperti terbang kelangit ke tujuh.

"Ohhh.., ahhh..., Naruto aku keluarrrr...,"

Erang Kuroka yang sepertinya telah keluar duluan dan kemudian vaginanya yang sensitif setelah keluar memelintir keras penisku sehingga pertahananku kali ini jebol.

"Ahhh.., Kuroka.., aku keluarrrr"

Kutekan pinggulku dengan kuat ke dalam vagina Kuroka dan kulepaskan spermaku yang sepertinya sudah siap bertemu induknya :v. Sekejab rasa nikmat, puas, dan lega bergabung menjadi satu.

"Ohhh.., ini sungguh nikmat Naruto..,"

Ucap Kuroka lemas setelah mengalami klimaks dan merasakan sebuah sensasi seperti ribuan kupu – kupu masuk ke dalam rahimnya.

"Ya.., kau benar kuroka..,"

Ucapku terengah – rengah karena mengalami klimaks tadi.

Kemudian, kutarik perlahan penisku dari dalam vaginanya dan sebuah cairan mengalir keluar yang sepertinya adalah spermaku yang bercampur dengan cairan vaginanya.

"Sepertinya.., kali ini aku keluar sangat banyak, Kuroka..,"

Ucapku sembari memajukan wajahku ke hadapan Kuroka lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Mmhhh.., sssshh.., uhm.., sepertinya memang kamu keluar banyak, Naruto..,"

Ucap kuroka setelah melepas ciumanku dan memperhatikan vaginanya yang basah.

"Hehehe.., maaf soal itu.., udah lama juga nih aku gak main..,"

"Hm.., gak papa kok.., tapi kamu tadi hebat deh.., aku aja ampe keluar 3 kali..,"

Ucap Kuroka tiba – tiba menerjangku dan menyodorkan kedua payudara indahnya ke hadapan wajahku.

Kukecup saja kedua Payudara itu, lalu lidahku mulai menjilati, menyedot, dan mengigit – gigit pelan putingnya secara bergantian, hal itu membuat puting Kuroka menjadi keras dan terangsang kembali.

"Ssshh..., Ohhh.., hisap yang kuat, Naruto..,"

"Ehh.., emangnya kamu gak capek apa udah keluar 3 kali tapi masih mau main lagi?..,"

Ucapku di sela – sela menghisap payudaranya.

"Ughh.., mmhhh.., gak terlalu kok.., enghh.., tenang aja.., aku masih pingin main nih..,"

"Slurrp.., slurrp.., ya udah deh.., aku layani, kebetulan juga aku baru keluar 1 kali, hehehe.., tapi kalo kamu capek bilang ya..,"

"Mmhh..., iya.., dan kamu tadi bilang baru aja keluar 1 kali.., ohhh.., aku gak nyangka kamu sehebat itu sayang~..,"

"Hehehe.., kayaknya.., hari ini aku baru fit gitu deh.., jadi bisa kuat main lama – lama..,"

"Ahhh.., iya.., kamu perkasa banget.., ohhh..,"

Setelah itu, Kuremas – remas payudaranya dengan kuat dan kuhisap – hisap kencang payudaranya sehingga Kuroka mengerang – ngerang nikmat dan membuatku yang mendengar kembali terangsang.

"Ohhh.., permainanmu di kedua payudaraku sangat enak, sayang~.., nikmat.., ahhh..,"

"Hehehe..., akan kubuat kamu merasakan nikmatnya dunia.., Kuroka.., sayang~..,"

Tetapi di saat aku sedang asyik – asyiknya bermain - main di payudara Kuroka, tiba – tiba perutku mulai lapar dan mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Hal itu membuatku malu terhadap Kuroka, karena belum main udah kalah duluan hahaha :v.

 ** _Warning End (Anak kecil Anak di bawah 18 boleh baca lagi)._**

 ** _Krucukkk – Krucukkk (Anggap suara perutlu laper :v)_**

"Eh.., Perutku laper nih, hehehe..,"

'Ugh.., sempak naga.., baru aja gw mau main lagi.., kenapa sih ni perut laper duluan.., anjrit..,'

"Yah..., padahal aku mau main lagi sayang~.., kok kamu kelaperan gitu sih..,"

Ucap Kuroka kecewa berat mendengar suara perutku yang ingin di isi.

"Hah..., maaf ya.., kayaknya aku udah laper dan tenagaku minta di isi lagi..,"

"Huh.., aku tarik ucapanku yang bilang kamu itu hebat.., masa kamu tega padahal aku udah terangsang berat lagi nih.., huhuhu..,"

"Yah.., maafin aku dong.., aku tau kalo kamu udah terangsang dan pingin main tapi aku nya ngecewain kamu gini.., sekali lagi maafin aku.., sayang~..,"

"Huuh.., ya udah deh.., kamu gitu.., dasar Naruto jahat.., huhuhu..,"

"Eh.., kamu kenapa, sayang~.., kok ngambek?..,"

"Hiks – hiks.., Naruto jahat.., masa aku udah terangsang gini mau kamu tinggalin buat makan.., huhuhu.., kamu gak pengertian banget..,"

"Aduh.., jangan nangis dong.., ya udah deh kita main lagi.., aku masih kuat kok buat beberapa ronde lagi.., jadi jangan sedih ya.., aku gak bakal ninggalin kamu kok..,"

'Ugh.., bajingan.., gara – gara perut minta di isi, dia jadi ngambek nih.., perut, sialan..,'

"Hmph.., bweeee.., aku bercanda kok.., hehehe.., gara – gara denger suara kamu.., nafsu mainku jadi hilang nih.., aku juga jadi laper..,"

"Huh..., kamu ternyata gitu ya sekarang.., berani nipu aku.., dasar imut..,"

Ucapku sembari mencubit pipinya.

"Awww.., ampun, sayang~.., pipiku sakit..,"

"Hehehe..., ini hukuman buat kamu, karena berani – beraninya kamu nipu aku.., sekarang rasakan akibatnya.., huahahaha..,"

"Kyaaa.., ampun, Naruto.., pipiku sakit nih.., awww.., huhuhu..,"

Beberapa waktu kemudian.., kami berdua mulai membersihkan diri dan pergi keluar mencari tempat makan.

"Jadi kita mau makan dimana nih?..,"

Tanyaku di perjalanan sembari merokok sambil menyetir (istilahnya nyetirre wong nyante).

"Hm.., gimana kalo makan bubur ayam aja.., aku tiba – tiba aja pingin makan itu sih.., yang~..,"

"Oh.., oke deh.., tapi tempatnya di mana?..,"

"Deket kok.., kamu tinggal lurus aja, kalo udah ketemu perempatan nanti belok kiri dan nanti ada warung makan bubur ayam pak ali depannya japanmarket :v..," (wehehehe bubur ayam ampe jepang nih ceritanya hohoho coeq tenan lah :v)

"Hm.., ok..,"

Langsung ku tancapkan gas menuju ke warung bubur pak ali seperti yang di bilang Kuroka tadi. Tak lama, aku dan Kuroka telah sampai di warungnya. Sebelum memesan, aku bertanya kepada Kuroka tentang menu apa saja yang ingin di pesan olenya.

"Kuroka.., kamu pesen apa?..,"

"Em.., aku pesen ini aja deh.., bubur ayam satu, minumnya milkshake aja :v..," (minumannya tetap berkelas walau ini warung makan sederhana hohoho coeq lah)

"Hm.., oke..,"

"Permisi pak..,"

"Eh.., iya dek..,selamat datang, mau pesan apa?..,"

"Pesen.., bubur ayamnya dua, minumnya teh botol sosro sama milkshake ya.., pak,"

"Oke.., tungguh sebentar ya, dek..,"

"Siap pak..,"

Setelah itu.., aku menghampiri Kuroka yang duduk di pojok sembari memainkan hpnya.

"Hei.., kamu lagi ngapain..,"

"Ah.., sayang~.., kamu ngagetin aja.., aku lagi chit – chat sama temen – temenku..,"

"Hm.., tapi kamu beneran nih mau makan di tempat ginian?.., aku kira kamu sukanya makan di tempat – tempat berkelas gitu..,"

Ucapku sembari menilik warung makan ini yang terlihat sangat simpel dan sederhana dengan tembok kayu – kayu serta sangat bersih berbeda dengan warung – warung lainnya yang kumuh.

"Oh, soal itu sih.., aku gak papa kok.., justru tempat ini tuh langganan keluarga aku dari dulu loh.., soalnya bubur ayamnya enak banget sih,.."

"Jadi gitu.., ya udah deh.., akhirnya aku bisa tenang.., biasanya kalo cewek itu paling males makan di tempat kayak ginian sih.., kalo kamu itu beda, kamu itu orangnya sederhana dan gak matrean, aku beruntung nih kayaknya bisa punya kekasih kayak kamu, hehehe..,"

"Um..., hehehe, kamu bisa aja.., sayang~.., aku sih emang suka makan di tempat sederhana kayak gini.., terlepas dari harganya yang murah, biasanya sih makananya bisa lebih enak dari restoran – restoran mewah pada umumnya, tapi aku juga melihat dulu kalo tempatnya bersih apa enggak.., biar nyaman nanti makannya..,"

"Oh.., aku salut deh sama kamu.., gak nyangka ternyata bakalan ada cewek yang tipe sederhana kayak kamu.., sungguh aku rasanya seneng banget punya kekasih kayak kamu..., terharu rasanya...,"

'Wah.., ternyata dia itu tipe yang sederhana dan mau di ajak susah.., sungguh beruntung gw punya kekasih kayak dia.., hahaha,'

"Eh.., hahaha.., gak lah aku bercanda.., emangnya kamu kira aku bakalan mau makan di tempat kayak gini?.., itu sih cuma gara – gara aku lagi pingin bubur ayam aja jadinya aku terpaksa makan di sini.., kalo lagi gak pingin bubur ayam loh.., aku bakalan pindah dari tempat jelek dan gak berkelas kayak gini..,"

"Ehh..., jadi kamu terpaksa makan disini.., aduh aku kira ucapanmu tadi bener.., wah kayaknya aku salah nih muji kamu.., hah.., dasar cewek selalu aja matre, zzzzz..,"

"Hihihi.., aku bohong kok.., tenang aja aku itu gak matre.., tadi aku bercanda lagi.., entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku jadi pingin usilin kamu terus.., yang~..,"

"Hmph.., kamu ini.., ugh.., gemes aku jadinya.., serasa aku di buat bingung olehmu.., sayang~..,"

"Xixixi.., maaf ya.., oh deh.., aku gak bakal bercanda lagi.., aku udah puas liat kamu linglung gitu.., hahaha..,"

"Iya deh.., terserah kamu..,"

Kemudian, seorang pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan kami.

"Maaf.., mengganggu waktunya.., ini pesanannya..,"

"Oh oke.., terima kasih..,"

Terlihat, di hadapanku dan Kuroka saat ini, ada dua bubur ayam dan dua minuman yang satu adalah milkshake dan satunya lagi teh botol sosro. Langsung saja, aku mulai mengambil pesananku dan memakan bubur ayam itu dengan lahap karena kalian tahukan, aku udah kelaperan dari tadi coeq.

"Eh.., kamu makannya lahap banget.., udah laper yah.., sayang~..,"

"Iya nih.., maaf ya aku makan duluan..,"

"Gak papa kok.., makan aja.., aku tau kamu pasti lapar..., tapi makannya jangan tergesa – gesa, santai aja..,"

"Hehehe.., iya.., Kuroka, sayang~.., makasih buat nasehatnya..,"

"Sip.., sama – sama.., sayang~, oh ya.., btw, kamu kok minumnya teh botol sosro.., gak kayak biasanya?..,"

"Oh soal ini.., aku mau kasih tau kamu legenda teh botol sosro.., para konsumen yang pernah nyobain teh ini pernah bilang, apapun makanannya minumnya tetap teh botol sosro.., jadi ya aku beli aja deh :v..,"

"Pffftt~.., hahaha.., kamu lucu deh..., memangnya alasan macam apa lagi tuh.., yah.., tapi terserah kamu aja deh...,"

"Hehehe..., emang gitu.., sayang~...,"

Beberapa saat berlalu.., kini terlihat dua porsi bubur ayam telah habis tak bersisa.

"Oeekkk.., kenyangnya..,"

Ucapku gelogean setelah makan buryam :v. (Naruto bersendawa wkowkowkowk :v parah cok).

'Aduh cok.., aku kelepasan.., oh shit..,'

"Ya ampun.., jangan bersendawa di tempat umum, sayang~..,"

"Eh..., maaf sayang~.., habisnya aku kenyang banget nih.., jadi kelepasan juga, hahaha..,"(Parah dah.., cuma karena buryam, seseorang bisa jadi kenyang gitu, padahal kalo di dunia nyata buryam pasti belum cukup buat elu – elu pada kenyang kan, hayooo ngaku lu cok :v jgn malu - malu)

 ** _Bila nanti saatnya telah tiba, kuingin kau menjadi istriku.., (anggap ringtone hp :v)_**

Kemudian terndengar sebuah suara ringtone hp dari sakuku, langsung saja aku mengambil hp dan melihat siapa yang menelepon.

'Eh.., ternyata, ibu yang nelepon..,'

"Err.., maaf ya sayang~, aku mau pergi sebentar, ada yang telepon..,"

"Oh.., oke deh..,"

Setelah aku pergi dari hadapan Kuroka, ku angkat saja teleponku setelah mengetahui yang meneleponku adalah ibu.

"Halo..,"

"Halo.., eh.., Naruto.., kamu ada dimana nak?..,"

"Oh, ternyata ibu.., ini nih bu, aku lagi aja makan sama temen..,"

"Em.., kamu bisa pulang sekarang gak, nak?..,"

"Eh.., memangnya ada apa bu..,"

"Kamu di cariin temen mu loh.., ini sekarang dia lagi ada di rumah..,"

"Apa.., jadi di rumah ada temen aku, bu?..,"

"Iya.., jadi sekarang ibu minta kamu cepet – cepet pulang ke rumah, ini udah di tungguin sama temen kamu, orangnya cantik loh, kayak ibu waktu muda hahaha :v...,"

"Err.., memangnya namanya siapa bu?..,"

"Katanya sih.., dia itu temen kamu di sekolah.., namanya Gabriel, orangnya cantik dan ramah.., kamu pinter cari temen, nak.., ibu bangga...,"

"UAPAAAAAA..., eh.., ehem.., jadi Gabriel udah di rumah.., oke bu nanti aku secepatnya pulang..,"

'Anjay.., Gabriel di rumah gw gan.., gimana nih.., gimana, waduh gw harus cepet – cepet balik cok, sialan asu..,'

"Oke.., hati – hati di jalan ya, nak..,"

"Iya bu..,"

Setelah itu, aku kembali duduk di meja makanku bersama Kuroka tadi.

"Err.., sepertinya aku habis ini mau pulang deh, sayang~..,"

"Loh.., memangnya ada apa.., tumben kamu pulang cepet.., biasanya kalo kita lagi keluar jalan – jalan gini kamu bakalan pulang malam..,"

"Ini nih.., tiba – tiba aja, keluarga aku lagi ada acara mendadak.., kayaknya aku bakalan pergi selama 3 hari nih.., tapi tenang aja, aku bakalan ngabarin kamu kok..,"

"Oh.., jadi gitu.., ya udah deh.., tapi nanti jangan lupa ngabarin..,"

"Oke.., em.., yuk kita bayar.., aku keburu di suruh pulang nih..,"

"Ah.., baiklah..,"

Tanpa lama lagi.., aku dan Kuroka mulai menghampiri meja kasir dan membayar makanan kami tadi.

"Jadi totalnya 450 yen, mas..,"

"Ini mas.., uangnya..,"

Ucap Kuroka mulai menyodorkan uangnya, tetapi sebelum itu, aku mencegah Kuroka untuk membayar.

"Gak usah, Kuroka.., biar aku aja yang bayar.., sayang~..,"

"Eh.., tapi kan..,"

"Gak papa.., aku aja yang bayar..,"

"Huh..., ya udah deh..,"

"Nah gitu dong.., ini uangnya mas 450 yen..,"

Ucapku sembari menyerahkan uangnya ke penjaga kasir.

"Oke.., terima – kasih.., udah berkunjung mas/mbak.., kapan – kapan mampir lagi ya..,"

"Iya..., sama – sama..,"

Kemudian aku dan Kuroka keluar dari warung bubur ayam pak ali itu dan selanjutnya aku mulai mengantar Kuroka pulang ke rumahnya.

Beberapa menit waktu berlalu...

"Kita udah sampai nih.., sayang~..,"

"Oke.., sayang~.., makasih ya tadi udah mau bayarin..,"

"Iya.., sama – sama.., sayang~..,"

"Kalau gitu aku masuk dulu ya.., hati – hati di jalan..,"

Ucap kuroka sembari mengecup pelan bibirku.

"Eh.., iya.., aku pulang dulu ya.., sayang~.., dadah"

"Iya..., dadah juga.., sayang~..,"

Langsung saja, aku tancap gas dan pergi dari sana menuju rumahku.

 ** _Time skip cok :v_**

Sesampainya dirumah, aku menemukan ayah dan ibuku sedang berbincang – bincang dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik yang ternyata adalah Gabriel. Aku kaget saat melihatnya tiba – tiba saja berada di rumahku, dan pastinya aku juga bingung, karena setahuku aku tidak pernah bilang kepadanya tentang alamat rumahku, jadi dari mana dia tahu rumahku?.

"Ah.., akhirnya kau pulang juga, nak..,"

"Iya..., bu.., eh.., ternyata ada ayah juga, tumben ayah pulang cepat hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya..,"

"Ayah tidak ada acara kerja hari ini.., sepertinya perusahaan masih berjalan stabil dan tidak ada rapat sama sekali..., yah.., jadinya ayah pulang saja..,"

"Oh.., jadi begitu...,"

"Hehehe.., iya nak.., dan lagi pula.., siapa temanmu ini.., bisakah kau memperkenalkannya kepada kami.., nak..,"

"Iya..., perkenalkan kepada kami..., nak,"

"Ehem.., baiklah.., aku akan memperkenalkannya.., dia ini adalah teman sekolahku.., yah.., bu.., selebihnya ada yang ingin aku bicaran empat mata dengan kalian...,"

"Oh.., jadi begitu.., baiklah.., em.., sebaiknya nak Gabriel tunggu di sini saja ya.., kami bertiga sepertinya memiliki sedikit urusan.., jadi untuk sementara waktu ini, kami tinggal dulu ya..., anggap saja rumah sendiri..,"

"Eh.., iya tante..,"

Kemudian, aku,ayah,ibu mulai pergi menuju ke arah dapur untuk berdiskusi sedikit tentang siapa Gabirel yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi gini.., yah.., bu.., sebenarnya Gabriel itu adalah pacar baruku saat ini..,"

"Apaaa.., jadi Gabriel itu pacar baru kamu lagi, Naruto..., ckckck.., ayah tidak menyangka kamu bisa mendapatkan cewek secantik itu.., ayah bangga padamu..,"

"Xixixi.., ibu juga tidak menyangka.., ibu bangga nak padamu..,"

"Hehehe..., Naruto gitu loh.., yah.., bu..,"

"Oke.., oke, tapi bagaimana dengan pacarmu yang lain Naruto.., apa akan kamu tinggalkan begitu saja?..,"

"Soal itu.., sih enggak bakal aku tinggalin yah.., mungkin aku akan main – main dulu sama mereka..,"

"Ckckck.., kamu itu ya.., Naruto.., sama seperti ayahmu dulu.., sering sekali mempermainkan wanita haduh..,"

"Eh.., jangan salah paham.., mah.., kamu dulu juga suka mempermainkan lelaki.., seingat aku mantan kamu ada 23, hayoo..,"

"Ehem.., ayah juga ngaku loh.., dulu aja mantan ayah ada 88.., ckckck banyak banget cewek ayah dulu..,"

"Hohoho.., namanya juga ayah.., mah.., kan dulunya ayah terkenal hehehe..,"

"Iya deh.., terserah ayah..,"

"Hehehe.., tetapi dulu juga ayah gak nyangka.., mamah juga sering banget gonta – ganti pacar..,"

"Heh.., ayah kira.., ayah saja yang mampu gonta – ganti.., mamah juga bisa tau..,"

"Iya deh.., ayah percaya..,"

'Hadeh.., sebenarnya mereka ini pasangan macam apa sih.., aku gak nyangka kalau ayah dan ibu punya mantan sebegitu banyaknya.., sepertinya aku harus menyalip jajaran mantan milik mereka...,'

Batin Naruto sembari melihat adu percakapan kedua orang tuanya yang tanpa malu mengumbar masa lalu mereka di hadapan anaknya.

"Ehem.., ohya Naruto.., sepertinya ayah dan ibumu ini.., setuju dengan pacar barumu itu.., kalau bisa buatlah dia menjadi tunanganmu saat ini ya.., jujur ayah dan ibumu sangat menyukai paras dan sikapnya yang sangat baik seperti seorang bangsawan..., jadi jangan lupakan hal itu..,"

"Soal itu.., tenang aja yah.., bu.., pastinya aku bakal buat dia jadi tunanganku.., huehehehe..,"

"Baiklah.., ayah dan ibu mengandalkanmu..,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC :v**

Yoooo.., Author comeback coeq :v, Apakah kalian udah pada kangen sama gw hahaha :v (#NORAK :v #Berharap ada fans :v)

Ok..., Chapter 5 akhirnya selesai. Nah gimana nih pendapat kalian tentang chapter 5 hehehe :v ?. Udah gw uptade lagi nih coeq :v dan Chapter kali ini buat nemenin elu pada yang malmingan gak punya pacar alias jomblo :v (Gw bercanda loh jangan anggep serius :v).

Ohya.., sry ya buat elu pada yang nunggu gw uptade, kebetulan waktu beberapa minggu kemarin, gw banyak kerjaan di dunia nyata, jadi gw lama uptadenya dan berhubung juga penulis yang bantu gw juga masih ujian.

Nah, kali ini akan gw jelasin, di chapter ini telah terungkap beberapa mantan pacar orang tua Naruto yang pastinya akan berdampak pada Narutonya sendiri (Ya iyalah orang tuanya aja Playboy dan Playgirl :v masa anaknya enggak) dan juga orang tuanya Naruto setuju kalau Naruto dan Gabriel itu tunangan (akhirnya Naruto tunangan ama Gabriel Horeee Cok :v).

Di chapter ini pula, gw udah siapin lemon untuk menemani coli lu, yah.., walau gw buat ada bercandaanya dan lemonnya gagal alias gak ada nafsunya gitu. (Maaf soal itu lah cok :v). Dan ada juga nih bubur ayamnya pak ali :v yang nyasar ampe jepang hehehe :v. (Sebenernya itu bubur langganan temen gw di kampung sono :v. Mudahan aja dia gak baca cerita gw, bisa – bisa mampus dah gw kalau dia tau dan bilang ama pak ali hoooo :v).

 **Oh iya.., gw mau minta saran pada kalian buat pair Naruto kedepannya yang pasti akan Harem huehehehe :v #Hidup Harem :v, jadi gw pingin kalian kasih 3 pair buat kelancaran cerita ini dan tolong tulis di kolom review yah coeq :v.** **(Gw tunggu votingannya sampai chapter depan yang karakternya terbaik dan seksi abis :v bakalan gw pilih :v )**

Eh.., tunggu juga ya buat adegan romantis antara Naruto dan Gabriel di chapter depan. Dan gw udah suruh kalian buat nyiapin backsoundnya buat pendukung adegan. (Lagunya udah gw pilihin sebagus mungkin tuh :v #Payung teduh is the best :v)

Satu lagi, makasih buat review kalian yang beberapa mendukung fic gw ini.

Ehem.., buat review yang ngatain gw meninggal karena ketabrak trek itu emang bajingan banget pokoknya asu dah dia.

Jadi gw mau nasihatin lu sesuatu (BUAT **_GUEST_** ) : BUAT LU YANG NGATAIN GW UDAH GAK ADA ALIAS DEATH, YA JANGAN PARAH BANGET LAH, EMANGNYA ITU FLAME APAAN COK SUNGGUH GILA LU NGAKU – NGAKU ADIK SEPUPU GW LAGI, CKCKCK, DAN GW MAU PERINGATIN LO, JANGAN DOAIN KE ORANG ITU YANG JELEK, BISA – BISA DOA ITU KEMBALI KEPADA ELU, GW BILANG GINI KARENA GW PEDULI SAMA ELU KARENA GW WAKTU DULU PERNAH NGALAMIN KEJADIAN MACAM INI, APALAGI INI UDAH BULANNYA MUHARRAM DAN JUGA SURO, JADI HATI – HATI AJA BUAT ELU.

Oke cukup sekian dari gw.

Ohya ada yang ketinggalan, yaitu kata – kata penyemangat dari gw buat elu biar pada review :v.

 **BACA DI BAWAH**

V

V

V

" _Kalo lu pada gak review, berarti lu semua itu pemalu dan penakut karena tidak berani berpendapat."_

-Sampai jumpa di chapter depan-

-Salam jancok dari gw buat para pembaca setiaku sekalian-


	7. Bonus Dari Author :v

Oke..., Makasih banyak buat para pembaca yang udah repot - repot mau review fic gw yang gak jelas ini (Gw terharu coeq :V).

Baiklah..., Jadi udah gw putusin fic ini akan tetap _**LANJUT AMPE TAMAT**_ , tapi berhubung si penulisnya agak ogah - ogahan #kampret emang dianya cok, maka entar fic ini akan ada kendala dikit saat uptade dan udah diputusin gw sendiri yang akan jadi penulis ceritanya #kan anjenk banget zzz (walau entar di pantau ma si penulis asli wkwkwkw :V).

Nah.., kalau begitu ini gw ada sedikit bonus buat lu lu pada karena udah mau review tadi :v.

 **JADI SILAHKAN NIKMATI LEMONNYA NARU X GABRIEL (Sengaja gw potong adegannya ini buat spoiler dikit berhubung uptade besok).**

.

.

.

Setelah terbuka Tali Bra-nya aku-pun mulai melepas Bra milik Gabriel yang mengganggu tangan ku pada saat aku meremas payudaranya. Payudara Gabriel yang sudah tanpa Bra itu terlihat sangat kencang dan padat sekali, sungguh melihat itu nafsuku semakin membara saja, rasanya ingin sekali segera meremas dan mengkulumnya.

Aku yang sudah nafsu berat, saat itu aku-pun langsung melucuti celana beserta celana dalamnya yang minim itu. Pada saat itu Gabriel mendadak agresif lalu melucuti celanaku dan celana dalamku. Tanpa komando Gabriel mulai meraih kejantananku dan membimbing kejantananku kedalam mulutnya, " Oughhh… Ssssshhh… nikmat enak sayang… Aghhhhhh… terus kayak gitu sayang… Aghhh…, " desahku.

Sungguh pada saat itu aku tidak menyangka Gabriel bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Sungguh nikmat sekali kuluman Gabriel pada kejantananku. Bebrapa menit dia mengkulum kejantananku dengan lincah-nya. Namun ketika sedang enak-enaknya tiba-tiba Gabriel menghentikan kulumanya dan," Sayang kamu bawa kondom nggak, " ucapnya mengejutkanku.

Pada saat itu aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanya, memang sebenarnya aku sengaja tidak membawa benda itu. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, aku-pun langsung mendorongnya sampai jatuh pada ranjangnya dan aku-pun langsung menghujani ciuman pada bibirnya yang nikmat dan merah merekah itu. Kami yang saat itu sama-sama nafsu, Gabriel kemudian merespon ciumanku dengan mengadu lidah dengan liarnya.

Ditengah kennikmatan itu, air liur kami menjadi satu di dua mulut yang saling berpangutan di iringi dengan tangan kananku yang mulai menjamah payudara Gabriel dan tangan kiri-ku memainkan vagina Gabriel dengan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit aku melakukan hal itu. Kira-kira setelah 5 menit jariku bermain pada area kewanitaan Gabriel, aku merasakan tanganku mulai dibasahi oleh lendir dari vagina Gabriel.

Setelah puas kami melakukan warming up, kemudian kami-pun memulai melakukan yang lebih hot. Kini aku mulai mengkulum pentil-nya yang sebelah kanan dan yang kiri aku remas dengan tanganku yang sesekali menarik putingnya yang mulai keras. Lidahku yang saat itu asik denagn memainkan putting itu, tak lupa aku menghisap payudaranya yang kenyal dan mulai keras karena rangsanganku,

" Ughhh… Sssss… Aghhh… Oughhh…. Terus sayang… Aghhhh…., " desahnya.  
Mendengar desahnnya, saat itu aku semakin menggila dan aku melakukan itu semakin keras dan mulutku mulai menurun ke bagian bawah melewati perut dan sampai ke vagina nya yang basah dengan air yang terus mengalir dari dalam Vagina-nya dan dia masih saja merengek tetapi dia ingin di teruskan karena nikmatnya mungkin. Setelah beberapa menit aku menyuruhnya mengkulum lagi Penis-ku.

Saat itu akupun sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menikmati keperawanannya dan dia langsung menghisap tanpa ragu. Saat itu kuluman-nya yang kuat membuatku geli dan nikmat yang luar biasa. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu aku menggesek-gesek vaginanya dan dia merengek tidak jelas karena masih dengan posisi dia mengkulum Penis-ku. Karena aku ingin segera menikmatinya aku memasukan kejantanan-ku ke dalam sangkarnya dengan dia terlentang, tetapi agak sulit karena masih sempit.

Setelah susah payah, pada akhirnya Penisku-pun berhasil menembus selaput darahnya dan dengan dorongan kecil akhirnya sobek dan dia menjerit kesakitan dicampur kenikmatan,  
" Aow…. Sakit sayang, Aghhhhhhhh…, " jeritnya lirih.

.

.

.

 **Udah cukup sampe sini aja wkwkwk.**

 **Entar Lemonnya besok bakal gak seru kalo gw kasih full :v**

 **oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

 ** _JANGAN LUPA REVIEW COK !_**


End file.
